Together Forever
by OrnateCat
Summary: Together Forever follows on from where Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai left off. The story follows the relationship of Rikka and Yuuta, how it progresses and the obstacles they may face along the way.
1. Fire Opal

As autumn rolled in, faint breezes accompanied the rising morning sun. Yuuta Togashi stood on his apartment balcony overlooking the streets below, enjoying the day's first sun rays warm his skin. Yuuta sighed and took a moment to think about how he got to where he was now.

For the past year and a half, Yuuta had been going to school with Rikka Takanashi, a girl with a serious case of eighth grader syndrome. She claims to possess Tyrants Eye, from which she can manifest dark powers. She also claims that she uses all manners of magic in her day to day life, involving her slaying monsters and perceiving all of time and space with her all seeing Tyrants Eye.

Yutta and Rikka were fast friends, despite Yutta's desire to keep his history of having eighth grader syndrome forgotten. Keeping up with her was exhausting, but with Rikka in his life, no day was ever boring. Yuuta and Rikka would develop romantic feelings for each other, and after a heartfelt confession part way through their first year of high school, they became an inseparable couple. Sure, Rikka's chuuni demeanour is tiring, but it's still one of the things that Yuuta loves most about Rikka.

After taking a few more cold breaths of the cold morning air whilst thinking about his past with Rikka, the door behind him slips open. Yuuta turned around to see a drowsy Rikka standing in the doorway in her black and red striped pajamas.

"Yuuta, what are you doing?" Rikka said, rubbing her eyes. "Are you preparing your spells for the day's battles?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep." Yutta replied as if Rikka had asked a legitimate question. "I've just been standing here enjoying the morning air... and thinking about us."

Rikka blushed a little. She walked up to Yuuta's side and wrapped herself around his right arm, then leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about exactly?" Rikka said as she smiled up at him.

"When I left middle school and started getting ready to start school here, I wanted to forget about ever having eighth grader syndrome. I wanted to forget about ever being the Dark Flame Master, about magic, about the Dark Flame Dragon, about everything." Yutta paused for a moment, as his middle school memories came back to haunt him. He shuddered then continued. "But when I made it to high school, and I got to meet you, and got to know you, and..." Yutta looked down, embarrassed. "...fall in love with you, I didn't want to forget it anymore. Because if I was never the Dark Flame Master, and I was never a chuuni, I would never have met you. And I never would have been as happy as I am right now." As Yuuta spoke those final words, Rikka tightened her grip around Yuuta's arm and blushed just a little more.

"Yuuta?"

"Yes, Rikka?"

"Stay with me forever." Rikka said, with just a small amount of hope in her voice.

"You know I will." Yutta patted her on the top of her head and smiled a very happy, genuine smile. As did Rikka.

"Now let's get back inside, Rikka. Or we might catch a cold."

"Mmm." Rikka responded. Then they both walked back inside, in each other's comfort, and got an early start on the day.

* * *

Yuuta and Rikka made it to school early this morning. As they were taking their shoes off in the entrance, they both saw Shinka Nibutani looking into her locker wearing a wooly, blue cat outfit. Yuuta greeted her.

"Hey Nibutani, what on earth are you wearing? Are you still in the drama club?"

"Oh, Morning you two. The drama club president said they were short a member for an exercise, so they asked me to come and I couldn't say no." Nibutani sighed as she straightened her outfit.

"Nibutani, have you assumed the form of Moloch, the frozen devil of the north winds?" Rikka asked, striking a battle pose.

"Honestly, she looks more like our cat Chimera to me. So, Nibutani, what are you supposed to be?" Yuuta asked inquisitively.

"This is just a random costume. It's more of an improv exercise than anything else, just with the twist of everyone having random costumes. I think I saw the prez dressed as a dog samurai or something."

"Be careful out there Rikka, he may mean to slay you with his magical, devil-slaying sword." Rikka said quite seriously.

"Yeah yeah. Ok, I'll see you guys in the club room later." Nibutani walked off to her early morning club activities, scratching at her back briefly.

* * *

Yuuta sat down at his desk in class just before morning lessons started. He got out his pens, notebook, and homework from the previous week, and as he was doing so, Makoto Isshiki patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Togashi, did you do the homework?"

"No, you can't copy me. I keep telling you Isshiki to just do it yourself or you'll never learn the material."

"But I had a good excuse, this time, Togashi. I had to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping." Isshiki reached behind him and pulled a small leather box from out of his bag. Togashi waited and was interested to see what kept Isshiki from doing homework.

"It's a gift for Kumin-sempai."

"You still haven't given up on her?"

"Just look. This time, my true feelings will reach her I can tell." Isshiki lifted up the lid of the box to reveal a little cartoon animal figure resting on a cloud with his eyes closed. The box started playing a lullaby.

"Wow, it looks really well made, and the figurine looks like it was crafted by a master. Where does it wind up?" Yuuta asked.

"It uses batteries."

"This is really cool, I think Kumin would like it. How much did it cost?"

"I asked my dad to get it for me when he went on vacation around Europe. It cost the equivalent of about 15,000 yen."

"How much?!" Yutta shouted in surprise.

"Relax Togashi, it's all for Kumin and she's worth it." Yuuta sighed with exasperation and shook his head. After that the lesson started and Yuuta got himself ready.

* * *

Rikka opened the door to the club room to see Sanae Dekomori and Kumin Tsuyuri sat around the table talking.

"Master! You've back from the Realm of Madness! Did you find the ancient bloodstone?" Dekomori hopped up from the floor and stood in front of Rikka, expectantly.

"Shh, my servant. We mustn't let our enemies know we now have the bloodstone, or the might discover our plans." Rikka reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, red gemstone, speckled with all sorts of other colours, including blues, yellows, oranges...

"Do you have the others?"

"Mhm." Dekomori gestured over to the table, proffering an array of different gemstones of all shapes and sizes.

"Hello." Yuuta said yawning, as he stepped past the sliding door.

"Dark Flame Master, look. Our inventory is full of rare deathly artifacts!" Dekomori said, as she sat down with Rikka, who added her own stone to the collection on the table.

"Wow, I didn't know you collect gemstones Dekomori." Yuuta knelt down at the table and began to examine some of them."

"Heh heh heh, these are no ordinary gemstones, Dark Flame Master. Each any everyone has the power of the gods inside!" Dekomori handed a glossy, black stone over to Yutta.

"This should be of interest to you, Dark Flame Master. That one is the Stone of Hades. If you touch it before a battle, it will double your dark powers!" Dekomori grinned widely like she'd just unveiled some great knowledge on to Yuuta.

"It's a nice piece of onyx alright." Yuuta himself knew gemstones and some minerals from his days as a chuuni. He even still had some at home along with the rest of his old stuff.

"Ooh, this one looks cool, is it a fire opal?" Yuuta picked up the small, multi coloured gem that Rikka had set down.

"That would be the great bloodstone that Satan himself used when he deathly destroyed a hundred legions of angels in the first great magic war." Yuuta shone it up the light, to get a better look. It was a pretty stone, like something straight out of a catalogue or specialist retailer.

"Interesting, Dark Flame Master, that you would be drawn to my masters stone out of more than a dozen of my own stones. Your contract my be strong!" Dekomori grinned mischievously.

"Huh, this is your stone Rikka? I've never seen it before."

"The Priestess gave it to me before she left for the Vatican again."

"Oh, so that's why I've never seen it before."

"The Priestess didn't tell me what type of stone it was. How did you know it was a Fire Opal?" Rikka seemed curious.

"I used to have one just like that back in my middle school days. In fact, I might still have it lying around somewhere."

"That's so cool! You have to show me!" Rikka showed her excitement quite clearly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll look for it when we get home, ok?"

"Mhm."

At that moment, Nibutani slammed open the door and scowled fiercely at Dekomori.

"You, you little BRAT! I'm gonna make you pay this time!" Dekomori hopped to her feet and took a battle pose with her twin tails in her hands.

"Ah, you've finally come, Fake Summer. We shall finally have out battle to the death!" Deko swung around both her twin tails in wide arcs. Nibutani growled, and pulled out a plastic milk bottle from her bag, tearing off the foil from the top.

"Noo! Not the holy white water of death!" Dekomori ran around the room with Nibutani in pursuit. The table was flipped when Dekomori stood on it to evade one of Mori Summers lunges, sending gems and rocks everywhere. One flew and hit the now sleeping Kumin.

Thunk* "Rubies and Sapphires are not part of a balanced breakfast. Wheuu..." Kumin rolled over to her side.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nibutani shouted, as she finally latched herself around Dekomori by the neck, and began to poor warm milk onto her unwilling, closed mouth.

"No, stop! You'll bring me to a fate worse than deathly death!" Deko struggled, pushing Nibutani's arm away to stop the flood of holy water. Nibutani staggered slightly, and the bottom of her foot managed to find a stray piece of quartz, hard.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nibutani yelped out. She reached down to grab the foot she wasn't hopping on and inadvertently tossed the remainder of the milk all up her uniform.

"Ah ha! The Mjolnir Hammer is victorious!" Shouted Dekomori, after which she ran towards the door to flee from a sobbing Nibutani clutching at her foot. Dekomori didn't even notice Isshiki in the doorway holding the music box. Isshiki stumbled, and the box slipped from his hands and hit the ground, making a clunking sound, then it rattled as it bounced. Isshiki picked up the box gingerly and opened it. The small ceramic figure had shattered, and the music was now stuck on the same note.

"Kumin-sempai!" Isshiki ran down the corridor with the box in his arms.

"Nibutani, are you ok? Wait, what did Dekomori even do in the first place?" Nibutani's pain eased slightly, so she sat up.

"She filled that stupid costume with itching powder. Honestly, I humiliated myself in front of the whole drama club! I can't show my face there again!"

"Just go back and tell them it was all part of the improv. They might buy it."

"Yeah, I dunno. I'd rather not have to go to that stupid club anymore anyway."

"Yuuta, we need to go and buy black elixir, remember." Rikka reminded Yuuta.

"You mean curry ingredients silly." Yuuta chopped on top of her head.

"Ow. Yutta..." Rikka clutched at the top of her head, which had received the same hit before.

"Ok Nibutani, we need to go now. You sure you don't want me to get the nurse for that or something?"

"Don't worry about it, I can't go to the nurse stinking of milk."

"Alright then, see ya."

* * *

In the supermarket, Yuuta had to keep taking things out of the basket that Rikka was putting in there.

"Rikka, we don't need any of this. Seriously, we're here for curry stuff."

"But it looks so cool! I could use it in my next summoning ritual!"

"You can summon stuff on your own time but right now we need..." Yutta listed various items off his shopping list which they would both look for. Aside from Rikka putting the occasional exotic spice or fizzy drink in the basket, they were like a team.

"Yuuta, do you think you could teach me to cook?" Rukka turned to Yuuta, a little red, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Ehh? Why do you want to learn to cook?" Yuuta looked interested and made Rikka fidget even more.

"I, ah, er, I want, er, to be able to make potions and cauldrons as powerful as yours, Dark Flame Master!" *Thunk* Yutta tapped the top of a head with a spice bottle.

"The cauldron is the pot, dummy, not what's inside. What's the real reason?" Rikka reddened up even more, blushing red like a strawberry. It took a while for her to get the words out.

"I, er, well you and Kuzuha are always making such nice meals for me, so I wanted to be able to do the same for you." Rikka looked away with embarrassment.

"Rikka, I would love to cook a meal with you. Shall we do it this Sunday?"

"Mmm!" Rikka perked up, now clearly full of excitement.

The two made their way through checkout, paid and headed home. They both went over their bridge, and both smiled as they looked down to their spot. When they got home Kuzuha was waiting for them.

"We're home." Yuuta and Rikka said together.

"Welcome back. Oh good, you've brought everything else, I got everything set up ready." Yuuta's sister took the bags from him and got to work in the kitchen preparing their meal. She seemed to enjoy it, so Yuuta didn't mind letting Kuzuha do it all her self most of the time.

* * *

"Rikka, could you come in here for a minute please?" Yutta called Rikka into his room, whilst rooting through his box. They had both just finished their baths and were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" Rikka poked her head through the gap in the door and made her way in when she saw Yuuta going through the box he keeps all this secret chuuni stuff in.

"I, I'm sure it was in here somewhere. Ah!" Yuuta pulled from the box a black bag. He stood up and tipped the contents into his hand, revealing a half dozen different gems, all colourful and beautiful. He picked one colourful red one from the pile and put the rest away. He handed it over to Rikka.

"This is my Fire Opal." Yutta said. Rikka looked down at it in her open palms, open mouthed.

"Ooo, it's just like mine, except..."

"Oh, that reminds me. I never gave you yours back." Yuuta pulled Rikka's stone from his pocket and dropped it into her hands next to his. They were both the same size. Perfectly smooth and spherical.

"Yours has lots of green in but mine has lot's of blue and yellow." Rikka said, inspecting the gems. After a while of rolling them around in her hands, Rikka picked up the blue and yellow one and past it to Yuuta. He looked at it for a moment.

"Huh, this one's yours Rikka."

"Mmm. I have yours and you have mine. I'll keep yours with me so whenever I see it I'll think of you. And you keep mine, and we'll always be connected." Rikka reached out with Yuuta's gem and clinked it against his.

"Huh, what was that?" Yuuta asked, puzzled.

"Now our gems are bound together, like our souls. As long as you have mine and I have yours, we can never be separated, in this life and the next, and we'll be together forever." Rikka looked at him, seriously.

"Rikka, I promised to you last night that we would be together forever and I intend to keep it. I will keep this gem with me where ever I go." Yuuta kissed the gem and slid it into his pocket. Rikka widened her eyes at this and blushed. She made a joyful smile, closed her eyes and kissed the gem in her hand, and put it into her pocket.

* * *

Rikka and Yuuta spent another moment together looking at the moon in the sky from the balcony, each holding each other's gems. Each looking down at their/the others gem every so often, then looking at each other and smiling. Yuuta put his arm over Rikka's shoulders, and Rikka wrapped her arms around Yuuta. They each took out their gems and held them to the moon, colours more vivid in their gems in the moonlight, dancing around like a light show. They looked at each other and reaffirmed their new promise to each other.

"Together forever."


	2. We Belong Together

The Far Eastern Magic Society of Napping in Summer clubroom had been hectic for the last few days. After the itching powder Dekomori had put in Nibutani's costume and Nibutani force feeding milk to Dekomori again, the week had consisted of the two trying to get back at each other. Dekomori soaked Nibutani by placing a bucket of water over the clubroom door, and the next day Nibutani showed up with cheese cubes on sticks, holding down Dekomori as she force-fed her them one by one. Today it was Friday and the two of them were arguing so loud they looked like they were about to tear each other's hair out.

"What's your problem with me anyway, kid? All you've done since you showed up and bug me and play chuuni games."

Dekorori chuckled to herself, hands on her hips. "Heh heh heh. Do I bother you that much, Fake Summer? Maybe I should banish you to an extra-dimensional space with the Mabinogion so that you may ponder it's deathly teachings for all time!"

"Uhh, but I wrote the damn thing, so why would I need to read it?" Nibutani, visibly exasperated, had again momentarily forgotten that she was supposed to be denying having anything to do with Mori Summer. But at this point, everyone in the club had seen what she was like when she got back in touch with her eighth grader syndrome.

Dekomori paused to shuffle through her bag and pulled out the Mabinogion. A black binder covered with stickers, filled with the teachings of Nibutani's chuuni persona, Mori Summer.

"Ahem." Dekomori coughed, as she flipped to a page in the middle of the tome and read aloud.

"Book of Friendship. All the people of this world desire nothing more than to be loved, for love is all humans true purpose. I have seen this, for I am Mori Summer, the mage who has watched the people of this world for over 700 years and..."

"Noooo!" Nibutani hid in the corner and pressed her hands over her ears while sulking.

"Ha ha ha! The words of wisdom from Mori Summer have left you paralyzed yet again, Fake Summer."

Just then the door to the clubroom slid open. Kazari Kannagi peered inside, the relationship expert who had met with Yuuta and forced him into a date with Rikka when their relationship was going slowly.

"Yutta? Is this your pen? I think you left it in class."

"Oh, Kannagi. Yeah, that's my pen. Thank you for bringing it." Yutta stood up and took his pen from Kannagi. Rikka, who had been sat with Yuuta in the clubroom, eyed Kannagi suspiciously.

"Yutta, how is it that you know Kannagi?"

"Oh, Nibutani made me talk to her this one time for relationship advice before we went to the aquarium."

"Oh Rikka, seeing you so concerned that Yuuta is being faithful makes my heart throb for you even more!" Rikka looked completely stunned and confused and her face turned red. Kannagi had told Yuuta that she was in love with Rikka when they met for the first time. Although Kannagi had never been very forward towards Rikka, and they were friends in class.

"M, m m, b bu, but my affection be, belongs only to the Dark Flame Master!" Rikka stuttered out, flustered by Kannagi's infatuation.

"Say, Yutta... would you be at all open to sharing Rikka? Like a three way?" Now Yuuta and Rikka were both bright red, while Kannagi stood there laughing with her hand to her face.

"W, what are you talking about?! There's no way we'd do anything like that, right Rikka?" Rikka just sat quietly, looking away from the two of them.

"I, ah er. No! I didn't mean me and Rikka. I just meant the three-person part!"

"Ahahaha! Relax Yutta. It was just a joke."

"D, don't let the succubus steal you away from me Yuuta..." Rikka said, meekly, but laced with genuine concern. Yuuta sat back down next to Rikka and put his arm around her shoulders as if he was making a statement. Rikka relaxed slightly into him. She was still embarrassed being intimate with Yuuta in front of other people, but she was exhausted and didn't care at this moment.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are still going strong after all this time. Say, what's going on with those two over there?" Kannagi pointed over to where Nibutani and Dekomori had been fighting this whole time. Nibutani was trying to wrestle the Mabinogion away from Dekomori, while Dekomori was kicking at her.

"Oh, yeah, they're always like that. Maybe you should give them relationship counseling, Kannagi." Kannagi put her finger to her mouth and looked up in thought.

"Hmm, I've never done two girls before. Counseling anyway. I'll give it a try!"

"Wait, what was that last part?" Yutta commented. Kannagi walked over to Nibutani and Dekomori and grabbed them both by the collar. The two of them were caught off guard, oblivious as to what the other three had been talking about.

"Come with me you two!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Stop! Deathly stop! Unhand me!" Kannagi began dragging the two of them out the door and down the hall.

"See ya love birds. Don't get up to anything too inappropriate whilst you're alone in here."

"No! We're not like that!" Kannagi didn't hear what Yuuta had said since she'd already closed the door behind herself and left.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Kannagi had sat opposite Nibutani and Dekomori at a desk. The two of them had their heads on their hands, staring in different directions.

"So girls, what's going on with you two? Yutta says you're always fighting, now that can't be a healthy relationship can it?" Kannagi waited a moment for a response since Nibutani and Dekomori looked completely uninterested in talking.

"Hmph, why would I want any sort of relationship with this immature brat?" Nibutani said, whilst still looking out the far window.

"I couldn't agree deathly more. I want nothing to do with the Fake Mori Summer."

"Hmm... Well, how about you both just start off by telling me what made you fall in love with each other in the first place?"

Nibutani and Dekomori suddenly realized that Kannagi had completely the wrong idea about the two of them.

"L, love?! What are you talking about?! We don... we hate each other!" Nibutani stood up and shouted, barely managing to hide her embarrassment and frustration.

"Where did you get such a deathly idea?! I hold nothing but contempt for Fake Summer!" Dekomori voiced loudly, her face bright red. The two of them looked at each other briefly and looked away quickly with irritation.

"But Rikka told me you both had your first kiss together on a cruise on Christmas last year."

"Th, th th... that was a complete accident! I regret this brat stealing my first kiss as much as I regret having eighth grader syndrome!" A few students had begun entering the classroom ready for class and looked on curiously as Nibutani shouted red-faced with embarrassment. She sat down quietly, realizing how much attention she was drawing to herself.

"I'd love to continue to help mend your broken hearts you two, but class is about to start." Dekomori stood up and ran to the doorway. She turned back to the two of them, hands on hips.

"Heh heh, I will not have you so easily ensnare me next time, Fake Summer. And when next we meet, it'll be your end!" Dekomori ran down the corridor, swinging her two pigtails. Nibutani simply got up and went over to her desk. She placed her head in her folded arms and waited for the day to end.

* * *

"Y... Yuuta..." Rikka asked as her and Yuuta walked hand in hand on their way home from school.

"Hmm? What is it Rikka?"

"Do... do you, do you think our pact is strong enough?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I, I care about Kannagi. I really like her. But when she says stuff like that I feel like she might try to take me away from you."

"Oooh? I don't think anything like that would happen Rikka. Even if she does like you, Kannagi was just making a joke."

"But it's not just her either! Shichimiya would have taken you away from me if she'd gotten the chance!" Rikka was getting fired up like she was fighting for the two of them. They were both on the bridge at this point. Just above their spot. Rikka's hands were clenched into fists at her sides but relaxed open when Yuuta grabbed her arm and held on gently.

"Yuuta..." Rikka looked up at him as he held her hand up to his chest and held it. Touching her palm, her fingertips. Then he entwined his fingers with hers right in front of his chest.

"Yutta, what is it?" Rikka was clearly embarrassed by being played with like this out in public.

"I love your hands Rikka. They're so small and soft and delicate. And whenever I hold your hand in mine it just feels... right. Like I never want to let go, like... this is where I'm meant to be. In this moment with you, here and now."

"Yuuta..."

"I love everything about you Rikka. You're irreplaceable, and nobody is going to be able to take you away from me, or me from you." Rikka breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"I just want the whole world to know Yuuta. I want the whole Universe to know! From the netherworld to the ethereal horizon. I want a way of screaming from the rooftops. Yuuta's off limits! Keep your hands off! I'm off limits too! No one can touch me but Yuuta!" Rikka was filled with energy as she shouted those last parts to anyone who would hear them.

"Woah, Rikka! Don't draw too much attention!" Rikka realized what she'd been doing, and her face turned bright red.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I can announce it on the school's intercom huh? Or maybe I'll do a weekly special on the local radio called 'How much I love the Tyrants Eye'."

"Yuuta, I was being serious."

"I am too Rikka. Don't worry about it. I will think of a way to tell the world that we belong to each other and nobody else."

"Mmm..." Rikka nodded slightly.

"Okay, let's get home at get you started on that homework."

"Yuuta!" Rikka slid her fingers back in between Yuuta's as they walked home and talked about the necessity of doing your homework.

* * *

*Ring ring* *Ring ring*

"Hello...?" Yuuta scrambled from underneath has blankets to reach his phone in time and answer it. He responded groggily since he'd been up all night with Rikka studying.

"Heh, what's made you so tired? You been up all night doing indecent things to my little sister?"

"Toka?!" Yuuta sat up quickly and alert. The idea of Toka keeping an eye on him with his sister made him fearful of all the inappropriate things he, in fact, hadn't been doing.

"Of course it's me. You been playing around with other people's little sisters?"

"N... no! Why would you say that?! The only little sister I play around with is yours! Err..." Yuuta couldn't help but feel he'd stepped on a conversational tripwire, and quickly corrected himself."

"No, I mean I don't play around with anyone! My heart is pure and filled only with clean intentions!"

"Seriously kiddo? You two move as slow like glaciers."

"I'm not interested in hearing that from you..."

"You're teaching Rikka to cook tomorrow, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Kuzuha told me."

"Oh. Yeah, we're cooking together this Sunday. Why?"

"Oh good. I'm back in Japan today for a short while so I'll stop by. It'll be nice to have someone cooking for me for a change."

"Bu... wha..."

"I'll be round at 6 on Sunday then, okay? Later." Yuuta stared at the call length for a moment, before putting his phone back down. He crawled back under the covers, eager to take advantage of the weekend after staying up all night.

* * *

That Saturday had quickly come and quickly went. Rikka and Yuuta spent a day studying since they were going to be busy the next day. Rikka reminded Yuuta before she went to sleep that they were supposed to be cooking the next day. On Sunday, Rikka was the first awake, an uncommon occurrence, dressed and ready for the day before Yuuta had even got up.

"Yuuta..." Rikka said slowly, crouching down at Yuuta's bedside.

"Yuuta wake up." Rikka poked him in the face gently.

"Dark Flame Master, awake from your shadow blessed nightmare! You are being beckoned by the Tyrants Eye!" Rikka gestured over Yuuta's bed, trying to get him up.

"Heh heh. Well if you will not listen to reason I will have no choice other than to use one of my most devastating techniques which I learned from the violet demons who arouse mortals from their unbreakable slumbers!" Rikka gently kneeled over Yuuta's seemingly unsuspecting body on his bed, effectively mounting him. She slowly reached under his arms to try to tickle him. Yuuta quickly opened one eye to see what Rikka was up to, then reached out with lightning speed and grabbed her invading arm.

"You would be wise not to try such techniques on me Tyrants Eye. I have conditioned my mind to make me immune to such effects."

"Woah! Yuuta, you were awake?" Rikka, startled, tried to pull her arm away.

"Ha ha ha! It is too late for escape, Tyrants Eye! Now I have you right where I want you!" Yuuta pulled Rikka to his side and quickly reverse mounted her. Rikka yelped out in surprise. With the bed covers cast aside, Yuuta made his offense against Rikka, tickling under her arms and at her sides, occasionally at the bottoms of her feet. Rikka tried to escape, but Yuuta's deathly quick accuracy and tenacity allowed him to maintain his position.

"N... No! You cannot... I, Dark Flame... I am resistant, to your attacks!" Rikka put up a valiant defense, but eventually succumbed to Yuuta's onslaught.

"It is too late for you now, Tyrants Eye. You have stood against me, thus far. But I will now use my full power against you!" Yuuta sped up his maneuvers, tickling harder and faster, having now found all of Rikka's weak points. Rikka, now in hysterics, was barely keeping herself composed.

"No Yuuta! Stop! I give up! I, I surrender to the Dark Flame Master!" At that moment there was a quick knock at the door and an unsuspecting Kuzuha walked in.

"Yuuta, did you need me to go to the store for you or are you..." Kuzuha's speech trailed off. Yuuta, now straddling a bright red Rikka, was in complete shock. Yuuta tried to stutter out a response.

"No, wait! Kuzuha! This isn't... I, er..."

"It's okay, Yuuta. I'll just shop for myself. I'll leave you to alone now." Kuzuha shut the door slowly as she left, peeking through the crack with a mischievous grin as she stared at Yuuta and Rikka completely frozen in shock. When the door clicked shut, the two turned to look at each other, remembering the position they were in.

"Y... Yuuta."

"R... Rikka?"

"Are you, are we staying... like this?" Yuuta quickly climbed off Rikka, who sat upright and straightened her clothes. After a momentary pause of the two sat in silence looking away with embarrassment, Yuuta finally spoke.

"W, what was that all about anyway?!" Yuuta chopped at the top of Rikka's head.

"Ow, Yuuta you wouldn't wake up! And you didn't... have to be so forward..."

"I just thought, well I couldn't help myself... I mean, you were there on... top of me and I..." Yuuta trailed off.

"Never mind it. I'll get ready now and we can go shopping for ingredients."

"Mmm." Rikka stood up then kissed Yuuta on the cheek before leaving to wait by the front door."

* * *

"Hey Rikka, since your sister is coming over so we'll already be cooking for the three of us and Kuzuha, what don't we invite everyone else round as well? You know, Dekomori and NIbutani too?"

"Okay. I'll contact Mjolnir Hammer and ask if she will attend our ritual. She may still be wandering the plane of darkness, but she should make it."

"Right, I'll call Nibutani later then and ask if she wants to come too." Yuuta and Rikka got to the store just before 12 and hadn't even decided what to make before they even got there.

"Any idea what you want to cook Rikka?"

"N... no, I hadn't thought about it..."

"Well we're here now, so think." Rikka stood in on the aisles with Yuuta contemplating a number of different meals. In the end, something obvious seemed like the best starting point.

"Curry!" Rikka exclaimed.

"Sure. I think we have some of the stuff for a curry at home. We just need..."

The two of them spent a while looked at various ingredients, as Rikka would stop Yuuta in his tracks every so often to ask questions about the items he was picking up and about cooking in general. When the two got home, they got to work pretty quickly. Yuuta laid out ingredients from their shopping, as well as items from what was kept at home.

"Rikka, why don't you start out by cutting the chillis we brought."

"Mhm." Rikka rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Yuuta pretty much just watched since Rikka wanted to prepare a meal by herself.

"Woah, careful Rikka. You'll cut your fingers doing it like that." Yuuta adjusted her hand so that her fingers were curled inwards into a fist.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I must be careful, for this is the very blade used to slice Tiamat's tail clean off in one single deadly slash!"

*Chop* "Just deadly slash the chillis and not your fingers."

"Ow, okay."

A while later, after some other preparations, the curry was in a pot on the stove being cooked.

"Okay Rikka, get stirring that curry." Yuuta handed Rikka a big wooden spoon. She began stirring. Yuuta turned around to clean up the kitchen a little bit whilst Rikka worked. After turning back around, Rikka was grinning widely and wearing a witches hat.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Soon, I will have finished my ultimate concoction. I will call it: Dark Curry of the Angry Spirits!"

"Not like that you won't." Yuuta chopped again at the top of Rikka's head.

"Ow. Yuuta, do not interrupt this delicate procedure."

"Hang on, let me show you how to stir." Yuuta stood behind Rikka and reached for the spoon, stirring it with her. Rikka was startled for a moment, but eased into it, following Yuuta's motions.

"You need to do it like this, see? This way the ingredients separate better."

"Mmm..." Rikka was getting the hang of it, but Yuuta couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand. He instead just stared at her face while she looked into the curry. A camera's light flashed, and the two looked in surprise to Kuzuha snapping a quick picture with her phone.

"Aww, you two are so good together, it's like you belong with each other." The two of them looked away and stepped from each other.

"Kuzuha, don't just take pictures of us together like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed something to show our guests later didn't I?" Upon hearing this, Rikka moved from behind the counter and chased Kuzuha for her phone, never quite reaching her. Rikka, giving up, walked back over to Yuuta with a defeated look on her face.

"Yuuta... she caught me off guard..."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, we can leave the curry now. It'll take a while, so let's just wait for our guests, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Evening came and Yuuta and Rikka had spent the last few hours waiting by playing games and some studying. Toka was the first to arrive. She let herself in with her own key.

"Hey, Toka. It's been a while."

"Yo. So what you kids been up to." Toka sat herself down at the dining table.

"Not much. We've been studying a lot for the past few weeks together to keep our grades up."

"That's good. I'd like for you two to go to the same college, if possible. So you can still look after her, Yuuta."

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking after Rikka, Toka."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Toko smiled a bit to herself.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuzuha entered from the hallway, phone in hand.

"Hello, Toka. You should've seen them earlier. It was like something out of a movie."

"Hu... no Kuzuha..." Rikka moaned with unease.

"Really? What were they up to?" Kuzuha offered Toka her open phone with a picture of Yuuta standing behind Rikka stirring curry with her on it. Rikka almost reached out to try and stop Toka from seeing, but it was too late.

"Hmmmm, Yuuta. It looks to me like you were trying to cop a feel." Toka placed the phone down with a serious expression on her face. She pulled a ladle from her side and held it over her shoulder.

"Wuh, no! I wasn't trying to do anything like that! I was just showing her how to stir!" Rikka stepped back slightly with a bit of unease apparent in her voice.

"So that's what you were trying to do, pervert Dark Flame Master..."

"No! Rikka! I swear I wasn't trying to touch you like that! I was just..."

"Relax, Yuuta. It was just a joke. I just wanted to see how you would react." Toka pushed the phone along the table toward Rikka, who picked it up and looked at it, slightly embarrassed.

"He was doing more than copping a feel this morning, Toka. Yuuta was straddled on top of Rikka while she lay helplessly at his mercy." Toka seemed surprised at this statement since she looked over to Yuuta with raised eyebrows.

"No! It wasn't like that! Rikka made me, I was just tickling her!"

"I'll bet. Look, I'm not surprised Yuuta, what with all the tension you must've built up over the last year. Just be gentle, alright." Rikka, too embarrassed to speak, simply sat down at the table and waited for the rest of their guests while Yuuta tried to convince Toka of his innocence.

After a short while, Nibutani and Dekomori arrived. After greeting, everyone was sat around the table, except for Rikka, who stood in the kitchen area getting the food ready.

"Yuuta, what prompted you to make curry with Rikka for us all? Nibutani asked.

"Err, well Rikka just asked me if I'd help her cook for once since me and Kuzuha always cook for her, and since Toka was coming over I thought it'd be fun to have more people round."

"Hey Toka, what are you doing back in Japan?" Yuuta turned to Toka and said since he'd not asked over the phone.

"Oh, I have a few days before I go back to Italy and open up my new restaurant."

"Wow Toka, that's amazing! Must be hard work starting up a restaurant."

"Yeah well I met this guy over there who's doing a lot of the business stuff. I'll help him out a bit while most being the head chef."

"That's so cool!" Rikka said loudly across the room. "What are you calling it?"

"My Little Sister." Everyone looked to Toka and smiled, but Rikka smiled the most.

"The guy, Angelo, he said I should name the place since it was my food people would be eating." Rikka walked round from behind the counter and everyone watched as she reached her arms round Toka in a big hug.

"I love you, Toka." Toka lightly returned the hug, patting Rikka on the head.

"I love you too, Rikka. Maybe one of these days you can come visit the place with me and give everyone some of your curry, hmm?" Rikka quickly returned to the counter and brought the curry over, giving Toka some first, plus some rice, then giving everyone else theirs. Toka took up a spoonful to take the first mouthful. She savored it, then turned to Rikka.

"It's not bad. Pretty good for a first attempt. You must've taught her well, Yuuta."

"Thank you, Toka."

"This is deathly good, master! Did you use basilisk tongue or dragonroot for the base?" Dekomori encouraged Rikka.

"Those basilisk tounges looked a lot like chillis to me..." Yutta replied before Rikka had the chance to say anything chuuni.

* * *

A little after everyone had finished eating, everyone left. Toka had to check into a hotel before a certain time. Dekomori and Nibutani would both have school in the morning. Rikka helped Yuuta tidy up afterward.

"Yuuta?"

"Yes, Rikka?"

"We can do this again, can't we? I want to be a better cook, like Toka."

"Sure, you can share cooking duties with my and Kuzuha from now on if you like. We might have to teach you something other than curry as well, though."

"Mmm."

"Rikka?"

"Hmm? What is it Yuuta?"

"Are you still... embarrassed by... hugging and holding hands and that stuff?"

"Mmm." Rikka nodded.

"Me too. As well as being just nervous, though, I feel like I have to be careful. Careful so that I don't... ruin anything... by going to fast. By changing what we already have, since we're happy right now. Does that make sense?" Rikka nodded again.

"Don't worry Yuuta."

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"Because... we belong together..." Rikka looked down, embarrassed. "So whatever happens between us, everything will be fine."

"Rikka..." Yuuta grabbed Rikka and pulled her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him. They spent a while just enjoying each others affection before Yuuta spoke up.

"Let's get a bit more studying done before we go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." The two walked into Rikka's room hand in hand and shut the door behind them.


	3. Pumpkin

The clubroom was quiet today. Nibutani and Dekomori had calmed down somewhat after giving each other more grief than usual. Yuuta and Rikka were playing a board game at the table and chatting. Kumin was awake for a change, as she was interested in the game Yuuta had found.

"Okay, my turn." Yutta said, rolling the dice. "Four, okay. Oh! That means I can attack you Rikka, and take the Runesword you stole from me right at the start!"

"I would advise against that, Dark Flame Master. My magic is both fearsome and deadly. You would be wise to instead move to the oasis and fight the dragon."

"You're just saying that because I'm strong enough to beat you now, even with all of the magic items you keep finding..." Yuuta seemed determined, however Rikka did not falter. She had a serious face, like the battle of her life was upon her. Yuuta moved his piece across the board."

"Okay, I'm attacking you now. Roll dice." Without wasting a single moment, Rikka placed down one of her cards onto the table for all to see.

"Finger of death?!" Yuuta exclaimed. He was stunned by how lucky Rikka was with this game.

"Ha ha! You're dead, Yuuta! I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no other choice."

"How are you so lucky with this game?!"

"With my Tyrants Eye, I may divine the secrets of the Universe! If you so wished, I could reveal unto you the meaning of life, or when you will die. Knowing which cards to draw and when to roll dice is a simple matter for one such as I." Yuuta grabbed and pulled at Rikka's eyepatch and allowed the elastic to slingshot it onto her face, slapping her.

"No, I don't think it's that, you must be cheating." Yutta responded bitterly.

"Ow Yuuta! Don't be a sore loser. Pick your new character." Yuuta, after drawing from a pile, placed a new token onto the game board.

"Okay, so it's my go now, huh?" Kumin grabbed the dice and rolled. "Hmm, I wonder where I will go next... Oh, six! I can land on you Yuuta!"

"Whu? Oh, come on, Kumin! I can't fight you when I just started with a new character!"

"Well, that's what you get for attacking a lady, Yuuta."

"But she stole my sword!" Kumin had already rolled her dice. Yuuta reluctantly rolled his.

"Hmm, that's my 13 strength to your 4, you lose another life, Yuuta." Kumin smiled, enjoying the make-believe of making Yuuta's warrior suffer.

"Hu huh. It seems you are fated to suffer in the next life for your ill deeds in your previous one, Dark Flame Master."

Dekomori slid the door open with vigor and marched into the clubroom.

"Greetings, deathly associates! How goes the days for you all?"

"Yutta is a sore loser." Rikka replied frankly.

"I am not a sore loser!"

"Dark Flame Master, if you cannot bring yourself to be humble in defeat, then you deserve no victory." Dekomori pointed down at Yuuta as she lectured him.

"Anyway, you must all pay deathly attention, as I am about to offer a suggestion for you all."

"Huh? For all of us, including me?" Nibutani inquired, having been sat in the back of the room doing homework the whole time.

"Yes, even the Fake Summer. For you see, the height of autumn fast approaches, and with it the night of All Hallows' Eve, when the dead may walk among us!"

"Are you saying you want us all to do something for Halloween Dekomori?" Yuuta asked.

"Excellent, my servant! We must host a dark ritual and gather the souls of the dead to help us divine the secrets of the ethereal horizon."

"Nay, my master. I merely suggest we partake in the mortal festivities of the 31st of October. A party!"

"Huh? It won't be a party with just the five of us." Nibutani commented.

"It doesn't have to be just the deathly five of us. We can invite people to attend from school to wear deathly costumes and play deathly games!"

"She has a point Nibutani. You have plenty of friends so couldn't you get some people to come?" Yuuta asked.

"Well, I could go around inviting students around the school, but where would we even have this party?"

"The deathly preparations are already made! My homestead is equipped with foodstuffs, a dance hall and we have a DJ and sound equipment contracted."

"Wow, you must really love parties, Deko." Kumin spoke softly, eyeing Dekomori.

"Yes, it is true that I have hosted gatherings of this kind in the past when I was in middle school. I thought it time for the next one."

"Woah, this could actually be pretty fun! I can't remember the last time I ever went to a big party!" Yuuta said with excitement.

"Why, you not get too many invites in back in middle school, hmm? I can't imagine the 'Dark Flame Master' attending many parties." said Nibutani in jest.

"Huh, I find it even harder to believe Mori Summer would ever be invited to a party, she was probably too busy eating magical grass and drawing magic circles." Yuuta replied rather callously. Nibutani reacted like she'd just been hit with an arrow.

"Er, you have a point. So, I guess I'll start telling people about this party now." As Nibutani got up to leave, Dekomori pulled a stack of party invites from her bag and pushed them into Nibutani's arms.

"What's this? 'Dekomori Sanae's Halloween Costume Blowout!' Anyone in costume or cosplay welcome. Huh, it even has the address and a contact number on. You sure have this all planned out, kid."

"Heh heh. In a previous life, I was Veronica, the greatest party planner in the world! In the year 2055, people would come from all over the universe to attend my events!"

"Huh? How can it be a past life if it's in the future?" Yuuta asked.

"Don't tell me you are unfamiliar with the mechanics and temporal soul divergence, Dark Flame Master. You were surely a photon knight fighting in post apocalyptic Europe in one of your past lifes." Dekomori said condescendingly, and Rikka nodded in agreement.

"It is true, for I have seen it with the Tyrants Eye. Yuuta you and I in our past lives, in a post-World War 4 Europe, unite the ruined remnants of humanity into a new Holy Roman Empire!"

"With imaginations like you two, it's a wonder you don't write a book together. Well see ya. I'll get us some party guests." Nibutani left, shutting the door behind her.

Yutta and Rikka were walking home from school hand in hand. It had taken a while but they were used to it now. They would even hold hands in front of other people, unless someone called attention to it. It was when the two got to their bridge that Rikka stopped to ask Yuuta a question.

"Yuuta...?" Rikka said delicately.

"Oh, what is it Rikka?"

"Do you, do you think I could write a book?" Rikka responded, slightly embarrassed.

"A book? Why do you want to write a book?"

"Well, Nibutani said it's a wonder me and Deko don't write a book, and I thought it might be fun to try, but I don't think I could write well."

"Hmm, I used to do some creative writing back in middle school, back when I still had eighth grader syndrome. I could help you out here and there if you'd like."

"Really?! You'll help me?" Rikka faced Yuuta with excitement, waiting for him to confirm himself.

"Ah, it's not really that big of a deal. I could just, you know, help out a little bit here and there, you know when you need it."

"Thank you, Yuuta."

"You're welcome Rikka. Now, what are you going to wear to Dekomori's party?" Rikka took a moment to think, humming in thought.

"Hmm, I haven't given it any thought yet. What about you Yuuta?"

"Well if I can't think of anything else there's always my old Dark Flame Master outfit."

"Then I can dress up like that too! The Dark Flame Master and the Tyrants Eye, baptized in darkness!"

"That might actually be pretty cool. We'll have to go to some stores that sell clothes like that on the weekend."

"Sure."

* * *

The 31st arrived and Yuuta and Rikka were outside Dekomori's house ready for the party. Dekomori's house was even more extravagant than they remembered it. There were staff dressed as skeletons waiting outside the main gate. From the footpath outside they could clearly see the path up to the mansions entrance was lined with all manner of decorations. Pumpkins, cobwebs and bloodstains were all used. As Yuuta and Rikka approached the main gate, one of the seletons spoke to them.

"Good evening sir and miss, are you both here for the party?"

"Y... yes sir!"

"Very good sir, I shall open the gate." The skeleton signaled to a man near the steps to the house, who presses a button on a remote, lifting the gate.

"Please enjoy yourselves." The skeleton motioned for the two of them to go in.

"Wow, Dekomori really went all out on this party."

"The Mjolnir Hammer thinks nothing of the upkeep of her fortress, it is second nature to her."

"Right... Well let's go inside and see who's showed up." Yuuta responded. Walking up the steps to the front door, they two of them could clearly see a lot of people inside. The music and conversation were both trying hard to drown each other out. As Yuuta and Rikka were about to cross the threshold, a demon suddenly appeared in front of them and made a deep, piercing shout.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The demon shouted, arms outstretched with fangs on full display.

"Ahh! Woah!" Yuuta jumped, nearly stumbling and falling backwards as he got a full frontal view of the demon. Rikka yelped and buried herself into Yuuta's chest.

"Ah ha ha ha! Two more souls fall victim to my guardians fear inducing howl." The demon was smirking to himself while Dekomori grinned with swollen pride. She had appeared out of nowhere and was dressed such that Yuuta almost didn't recognise her. She was a magical girl, dressed from head to toe in a mixture of yellow and white with gold trims. Finished off with a yellow star-tipped wand, she seemed to have created her own look. Her hair was in one single plat and she boasted clearly the most well made costume at hte party.

"What was that all about?!"

"All of our guests have received the same test of bravery, Dark Flame Master."

"Yeah right!" Nibutani, who had been in conversation at the other side of the room, stormed over to Dekomori and the others and gave her an earful.

"This guy has been following me around all night so far, trying to scare me! Everywhere I turn there he is."

"Death! If you do not want to be so unfairly treated in my deathly fortress you should admit to being the Fake Summer that you are!" Yuuta, who may have heard this one too many times, spoke up.

"This again? What does it matter if Nibutani is a fake? And the fact is she's not anyway. She's the real deal."

"My, Dark Flame Master. To see you so easily swayed by this temptress brings me great sorrow!"

Rikka interjected. "Dekomori, I believe Nibutani to be the true Mori Summer also."

"You too master?!"

"And Shichimiya went to the same middle school as Nibutani and confirmed it remember?" Dekomori stood silent for a moment, then responded.

"Fine! In the clubroom on Monday! We shall see once and for all if you are the true Mori Summer!" Dekomori marched away, but her temper subsided quickly as she left the room with a spring in her step.

"Huuuh, I'll never hear the end of my eighth grader syndrome. I think I'm cursed to live with my embarrassing past haunting me until I die." Nibutani sighed and seemingly surrendered to her fate.

"Speaking of ghosts and haunting and stuff, Nibutani I see you came as a witch." Yuuta drew his and Rikka's attention to Nibutani's costume. A witch may not have been an original idea, but Nibutani seemed to have done it justice. Aside from the traditional long, black robes and broomstick, Nibutani was heavily made up. Green face paint, a crooked nose and a mole for added good measure all contributed to a believable witch.

"Ah hehehehehe, an excellent observation, my deary!" Nibutani's laugh sounded like an actor intentionally trying to sound bad.

"Wait, is that how witches are supposed to speak?" Yuuta asked.

"I think she's copying the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz Yuuta, and what kind of witch do you know that haunts? I'd expect better knowledge of witchcraft from the Dark Flame Master." Yuuta responded by throwing his black and red cape backwards, striking a battle pose and positioning his bandaged arms to conceal his face.

"I have no need for knowledge of witchcraft! My dark powers extend far beyond the reach of a mere witch."

"You know I cannot let that slide, Dark Flame Master. For, as a Black Witch, I possess unrivled knowledge of the incantations of a true witch, beyond any others understanding."

"But I thought you were supposed to be a Fallen Angel, not a Black Witch."

"Heh heh. I have maxed levels in multiple job roles to further consolidate my power as the Tyrants Eye."

"That's totally overpowered!" Yuuta tried to give Rikka a stunning chop to the head, only to be blocked by her pocket umbrella.

"W, what the... How did you get it out so fast?"

"Any true warrior must be able to unleash his most powerful weapons at a moments notice. Schwartzchild!" Rikka raised her shield to deflect and of Yuuta's oncoming attacks.

"Hey guys, I'm still here." Nibutani butted in.

"Oh, sorry Nibutani. I got a little carried away."

"Well, whatever. You guys enjoy the night!" Nibutani walked back over to a conversation she was involved in before, waving the two goodbye.

* * *

As the night pressed on, Yuuta found himself drinking a can of cola to one side in the main party room, where they had spent their Christmas the year before. Rikka was learning pumpkin carving from a professional Dekomori had hired who had some of the guests outside with him. Yuuta wasn't interested, as he had done it before.

"Hey, Yuuta. Have you seen Kumin?"

"Hey, Isshiki. No, I haven't, what's going on?"

"Have you not seen her costume, Yuuta?! It's the perfect combination of frightful creature of the night and Kumin. She has again warmed my heart and enflamed my, er, well whatever. So you haven't seen her then hmm?"

"I'm sure. Oh, I think I saw her around somewhere. I'll go look for her."

"Don't do anything I'll make you regret Yuuta!" Isshiki seemed to have forgotten that Yuuta was involved with someone or thought it wouldn't matter. He also didn't notice that Yuuta had completely ignored him when he said that. After searching for a while, Yuuta eventually found her upstairs in a spare room.

"Hey Kumin, wha, hey woah! That's a heck of a costume you're sporting there!" Anyone else would've mistaken Kumin's outfit as just being a flashy cosplay, but Yuuta knew it to be the succubus it was. With tiny devil horns, tattered wings and clothes as revealing as she could likely get away with, she definitely played the part.

"Hello, Yuuta. And this outfit is my succubus. Cool idea don't you think?"

"It depends. Were you hoping to give all of the adolescent, young men downstairs a heart attack?"

"I don't think so. I don't think that's how it works anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, the succubus is known for coming to young men in their sleep. And you know I always want to help more people get into sleeping."

"I was sure for a moment you wanted to help people get into something else. But wait, why a succubus? There are other creatures that have a connection to sleep as well, like the Night Hag."

"Night Hag? Never heard of it. Wow, you sure do know a lot Yuuta."

"Not really, it's all just stuff I remember from when I had eighth grader syndrome. So what were you doing up here anyway?"

"I wanted to see what Dekomori's bed looked like so I could see how she slept. She told me I could go and look at it if I wanted."

"Ok then. Have fun, Kumin."

"I will Yuuta."

"Well, did you see her?" Isshiki seemed to have been waiting patiently for Yuuta's intel.

"Yeah, she was just upstairs. Listen Isshiki, is this really the best time to be pursuing Kumin. Wouldn't a better time be... never?"

"How can you say that Yuuta! We're at a party, the greatest opportunity imaginable! All I have to do is make myself look cool in front of Kumin. The question is, how can I do it?" Yuuta thought for a moment with Isshiki. He considered the party for a moment. Was there a way for him to impress Kumin with anything he could do here?

"Are you... any good at pumpkin carving?"

"I used to do some back in middle school, I don't know if I could do it now, though. But I was the best in my class! I got the first place ribbon for best pumpkin carving at the school festival!"

"Well, try putting those skills to the test then. See what you can create."

"Thanks, Yuuta. You've been a big help." Isshiki went out back to where the pumpkin carving was taking place and got busy. Yuuta would find people to talk to whilst he waited for Rikka to finish up.

* * *

"Hey, welcome back. Manage to carve anything cool?" Yuuta asked as Rikka walked back over to him.

"I tried to carve a dark representation of the worlds hallow meaning for existence, but when I tried to explain what I wanted to try to the instructed, he told me to start with something more simple. I tried it anyway and ended up ruining three pumpkins..."

"Aha. Well, at least you tried. Maybe we can buy some pumpkins tomorrow. They'll be on sale since Halloween will be over, and I can try to teach you something."

"Really?! Thank you Yuuta!" The two of them smiled at each other, but only briefly as Isshiki entered the room with his masterpiece. Many of the guests had complemented him on his work. He had carved a heart with various nicks and patterns inside and outside the shape. Rikka leaned over to Yuuta to whisper in his ear.

"The instructor shook his hand when he saw Isshiki's pumpkin. He said it was one of the best carvings he had ever seen."

"Wow. So Isshiki is really that good, huh?"

Not too long after, Kumin entered the room. As soon as Isshiki became aware of her presence, he broke himself away from his new fanbase and marched confidently over to Kumin.

"K, k, k, Kumin-sempai! This is for you!" Isshiki bent downwards, presenting the pumpkin directly in front of him towards Kumin. Isshiki trembled for the few moments that Kumin didn't say anything. Then Kumin spoke.

"Er... Thank you, it's wonderful! Erm, who are you again?" Isshiki had been faced with this before, and wasn't about to back down this time because of it. But before Isshiki could articulate a response, someone who hadn't been paying attention to what was going on bumped into Isshiki on hiw way to the buffet table across the room. Isshiki failed to maintain any sort of balance and fell face first into his pumpkin. The orange mess splattered all over him. The room erupted in uproarious laughter and Isshiki had decended from pumpkin king to pumpkin peasant. The boy who had bumped into him was sincerely apologetic, and helped Isshiki up to his feet. Chunks and strands of pumpkin innards hung from Isshiki's defeated face. Isshiki tensed up, wiped half the residue from his head and ran out the room in hysterics.

"Kumin-sempai!" After he was out the room, there were already cleaning staff present to take care of the mess.

"What a funny man. I wish I could get to know him a little better."

* * *

The high off of Isshiki's accident died slowly after a while, but the night was still young and the mood was positive. People from not just Yuuta's and Rikka's school had attended, but younger people that Dekomori knew from middle school. The staff also stopped to talk to guests occasionally. Nibutani approached Dekomori and dragged her to one side.

"What is this deathly capture about? Do you have a deathly death wish?"

"Shh, keep your voice down, I don't want Yuuta and Rikka to hear."

"What, why?"

"Listen, don't you think it's about time we get them to kiss?"

"Your meddling doesn't exactly put you in their good graces, Fake Summer. And your previous attempts have failed. Why do you insist on doing this now?"

"Because we are at a party aren't we? Your party! We can control the environment. All we have to do is just get them together and..."

"Forget it! I refuse to be a part of another one of your schemes!" Before Dekomori could walk away, Nibutani grabbed her wrist to keep her from fleeing.

"Hang on hang on! This isn't just about them, you know. It's also about your party! Think about it. Most of the people here are kids from our school who have been waiting for over a year to see Yuuta and Rikka kissing. What could be more memorable than seeing that? And at your party too." Dekomori pondered this for a moment, finger to her lips and humming.

"Hmm, I see your point, Fake Summer. Very well. What is your first deathly plan?"

"We need to get the apples ready."

* * *

In the back yard, a large bucket of water had been filled with apples and most of the guest gathered outside.

"It's time for the apple bobbing contest!" Dekomori announced from a speaker and microphone. "Two participants will race against each other to see who can collect the most apples! And don't worry, we have plenty of apples so everybody can have a turn!" Dekomori gestured to a corner where several giant sacks full of apples were gathered. "Now then, for our first two participants, can Yuuta and master, er, I mean Rikka take the stage!" Yuuta and Rikka seemed embarrassed to both be up together in front of everyone, although they both reasoned with each other that it would just be apple bobbing.

"Okay! Now if you would both like to hold your hands behind your back and get ready beside the bucket." Yuuta and Rikka stood side by side in front of the bucket, while Dekomori seemed to be prepping a firework behind her.

"Ow, death! Jun-sempai, will you do it for me?" Dekomori called over one of her staff after burning her hand. After that, the firework was lit and ready to go.

"Okay guys, when you hear the explosion, it's time to start!" The firework raced into the air, paused for a moment, then... *boom* A simple red and green flash.

"Go!" Yuuta and Rikka began gnawing at apples, struggling to latch on to any. Before long, Rikka found a technique where she would push the apple to the side of the bucket to give herself more grapple. Whilst the unsuspecting Yuuta and Rikka were submerged, Nibutani silently stepped over opposite them, and gave a loud whistle with her fingers. The both startled Yuuta and Rikka rised up from the water to see what was going on, but before they could see what Nibutani was doing, she had pushed both the backs of their heads into each others faces. *Gonk* Their foreheads calshed before anything else could, making Yuuta stumble slightly and Rikka almost fall down. A now dizzy Rikka was wobbling and staring at the night sky.

"Y... Yuuta, the stars... are... aligned..."

"Are you ok Rikka? That looks like it was a nasty bump." A member of staff rushed over and offered to take the two inside to check them for wounds ind give first aid if need be. They both followed. Fortunatley for Nibutani, most of the croud seemed to realise what she was trying to do. Otherwise she might have evoked no sympathy to her practical joke.

* * *

"You feeling better now Rikka? Did the ice help?"

"Yes. That nurse seemed to really know what she'd doing. I'm impressed that Dekomori has so many capable servants of her own on sight."

Now back inside, the crowd had gathered some time later for Dekomori's next event.

"Okay. Now it's time for the pinata!"

"Wait, aren't pinatas more for kids birthday party or something than Halloween?" Yuuta shouted out to Dekomori.

"Halloween is, as well all know, all about the sweets and candy! So a pinata is completley relevent! Now who wants to go first?" Dekomori had a few others have gos on their own pinatas before offering the stick to either Yuuta or Rikka.

"Don't worry guys, there's plenty of pinatas so everyone gets a turn!" Dekomori gestured over to an open store room where dozens of pinatas were all piled up. After a few other people had a go, Dekomori brought the stick over to Rikka.

"It's your turn master, that is if you are feeling better now."

"I'm fine now. And I will slay that dragon you call pinata."

Rikka was blindfolded and spun round like all the other guests. Yuuta came up to the front of the group to stand near Rikka as she took her turn. All according to Nibutani's plan. Rikka took several fails swings at the orange and red paper dragon before becoming disheartened.

"Heh, can't handle my deathly dragon blindfolded, master?"

"Hmph, this is nothing! I slayed the mighty Nynnonorak, winged guardian of the northern spires with nothing but a kitchen knife!" After a couple more failed attempts, Nibutani got into position. Timing it just right, she pushed Yuuta from the crowd and directly into Rikka's path just as she was facing him. Before they could make any contact, however, Rikka delivered a massive blow straight onto the top of Yuuta's head which made an audible thunk.

"Yaaah! Rikka!" Rikka, quickly removing her blindfold, was dumbstruck by Yuuta's standing there.

"Y, y, Yuuta! I'm sorry! I was in maximum limitbreak mode! I didn't mean it!" Rikka reached up to touch where Yuuta was holding, but he pulled away.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow, ouch! Don't touch it!" The same staff member came to Yuuta and offered to take a look at his head and Rikka followed him out of the room.

"Your deathly deceptions are failing Fake Summer. What do you propose next?"

"Now now, Deko. We have yet to use our best tactic. The slow dance."

* * *

After the pinata event, a hired DJ had arrived with his equipment and began to play a variety of hits from the last year. Both Yuuta and Rikka sat to the side nursing their respective head wounds. When the time seemed right, Dekomori approached the DJ to incite the master plan.

"Mister DJ sir, we are trying to get the happy couple over there to kiss. Could you please play a slow song?"

"Yo, yall got it princess. I'll play somthin' to get the juices flowin', yall."

"Death." Dekomori gave Nibutani across the room the thumbs up, signalling for her to make her move. Nibutani approached Yuuta and Rikka.

"Hey guys, are you two feeling better now."

"We're fine now and what was all that about anyway?! What kind of Halloween party has a heavy focus on blunt head trauma?!" Before Nibutani had to respond, the music started. Smooth jazz, slow and sensual. Some of the other guests had already started slow dancing.

"Hey, you two should dance! Get up and enjoy yourselves!"

"This isn't just another one of your setups to get us to bump heads again, is it?"

"Nope, no! Not at all! You two get going!" Nibutani left them to their own devices, her work was done. The dancing was supposed to take care of it all for her.

"R... Rikka?" Yuuta stood up and offered a hand to Rikka. She looked away shyly before responding. "M... mmm." Rikka quickly grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up by Yuuta. They made their way to the centre of the room. Yuuta placed his hands at Rikka's sides timidly. Rikka blushed but didn't back away. Just like she'd seen on TV, RIkka wrapped her hands around the back of Yuuta's neck and moved with him. They miss stepped a few times, but eventually got into the flow of it.

"Y, Yuuta?"

"W, what is it Rikka?"

"Have you ever danced like this with anyone before? You seem to have gotten the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Only with you in my dreams." Yuuta said, almost immediately regretting it and turning bright red. Rikka blushed more too at Yuuta's statement but eventually responded.

"M, me too." Rikka let slip out. Yuuta looked awestruck, then settled into a smile, as did Rikka. They both gazed into each other's eyes and thought about what it would be like to have moments like this with each other for the rest of their lives, then they both realised what might be coming next.

It seemed that whenever the two of them were alone, someone would interrupt them. And whenever they were around other people, they would put too much pressure on them. But here and now, surrounded by indifferent others, seemed like the right place and the right time. They both made the first move towards each other. Focused solely on each other, they both closed their eyes and edged slowly towards each other. With lips barely centimetres apart, both of them quivering with anticipation, nervousness and excitement, their world suddenly came crashing down around them. Rikka was down on the floor before she knew it and Yuuta, who had been holding on to her, was dragged down too. Isshiki, laid flat face down next to them, had seen another man offer a hand to Kumin and he had rushed over the intercept them.

The whole room was filled with silence. Yuuta and RIkka had suddenly become aware of the dozens of eyes that were on them, and they immediately let go of each other's hands.

"Damn it Isshiki what were you thinking?!" Yuuta shouted in anger laced with frustration.

"Oh, sorry Yuuta. Did I interrupt something?"

"Y, Yuuta, I think I have a headache. I'm gonna go outside."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Yuuta stood up first and pulled Rikka to her feet. The dizzy Rikka leaned slightly on Yuuta, who limped every few steps. When they left the room, the gazes of the crowd moved from the couple to Isshiki, who was still lying on the floor. Isshiki could feel everyone's scorn, but laughed it off before everyone went back to dancing.

* * *

Yuuta and Rikka found themselves walking away from the house and into the starlit streets. The cool night air and unfamiliar territory gave wondrous quality to the atmosphere between the two of them.

"Where did you get hurt?" Yuuta asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"My leg aches a bit, and I think I hit my head again."

"Heh, me too." Their short exchanges broke up the long periods of the two walking dimly lit paths and enjoying the cool breeze. As if remembering who he was in the company of, Yuuta slipped his hand into Rikka's and let out a sigh.

"You know, there's a park up ahead. We could relax there for a bit before heading back."

"Mmm. I'll text Deko."

The two took a narrow path through winding treelines which seemed to part to allow them to pass. For every breeze blowing the autumn leaves creating a rustling sound, Rikka would look back at Yuuta, turn away and blush. Yuuta would do the same. They sat down on a bench shaded by a tall tree overlooking a small lake. They sat with a few inches between them and laid back to take in the air.

*brzzz, brzzz* "Rikka, was that your phone?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's probably Dekomori returning my cyber link communication transcript. Oh!" As Rikka pulled out her phone, something else fell out with it, hitting the park bench with a tink and rolling into the grass.

"Oh, I dropped it. Hang on." Bending over to pick up what fell from her pocket, Rikka then brought the object into Yuuta's view: a small, red gem specked with green.

"Wow, you have that with you?"

"Of course, do you not remember our promise."

"I er, hang on." Yuuta shuffled his hand around in his pocket until he brought out a similar gem, specked instead with yellow and blue.

"Yeah, here it is. I knew I didn't forget it."

"You didn't forget either..."

"Of course I didn't. How could I forget forming such a potent bond with the magnificent Tyrants Eye!"

"W, well how could I forget forming such a bond with the wonderful Dark Flame Master! The wonderful... Yuuta..." Rikka blushed and turned away. Yuuta simply sat quiet and flustered. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Yutta finally said something.

"R, Rikka, your Tyrant's Eye can see the future right?"

"Yes. I see all of space and time before me as a whirlpool of pure entropy. The past, present and future are all open books to me."

T, then, can you see what will happen next? With us?" Rikka took a short pause before she responded.

"I don't need the Tyrants Eye to see that." Before Yuuta could question her answer, Rikka had leant in and met his lips with hers. Wide eyed at first, whilst being overcome with a feeling of love and pure bliss, Yuuta closed his eyes and pulled Rikka in close, enveloping her in his arms. Rikka returned his hug, and pushed more into Yuuta's face and body. Yuuta found the back of Rikka's head and the small of her back with his hands, holding her gently. For those few seconds or so, all Yuuta could think and feel was Rikka, and all Rikka could feel was Yuuta. They only seperated to look at each other. They both reddened slightly and smiled. Rikka leant her head onto Yuuta's shoulder and looked on for a while, wanting to spend more time in this moment with Yuuta. They were both gone longer than they realised.

* * *

When returning to the party, the were immediately confronted by a worried Nibutani, who asked where they'd been. The blushing Yuuta and Rikka quickly responded with 'just a walk' before hurrying away. Nibutani also smiled, and gave Dekomori a knowing look and a thumbs up. Mission accomplished.


	4. World Line

For the rest of the week at school, discussion between most students and even some teachers was abuzz with discussion of Dekomori's Halloween party. Many had become more interested in the western ideas of Halloween and talked about costumes they had found on the Internet. Others were more inclined to host their own parties now too having seen how well Dekomori played host. And not a minute went by where Dekomori herself was not being congratulated in the corridor, complimented in the classroom, or thanked again for a job well done.

People who knew where to find Dekomori were even dropping by the clubroom to speak to her. It had gotten to the point where Dekomori was getting sick of it.

"When will these people leave me alone. That was the twentieth person today." Dekomori said and sighed as she slid shut the door to the clubroom.

"Everything will have died down by next week. Anyway, how many people praised you the day after. Was it fifty-two, fifty-three?" Nibutani said from the room's central table.

"Fifty-seven. I give up. The next lowly human who comes by just to say something nice to me will receive a crushing blow from the Mjolnir Hammer."

"People are only being nice, there's no need to be angry about it. And just so you know, you're a lowly human too."

"Nonsense! I am an inhabitant of the World of Darkness, and wielder of the legendary Mjolnir Hammer! I am above you mortals." The clubroom door slid open again for the millionth time that day, and the visitor could barely finish a sentence before Dekomori delivered her crushing blow.

"Dekomori, thank you for letting me borrow your..."

"Mjolnir Crusher! Devastating Impact!" Dekomori spun round and with deft precision delivered her two hair buns into the side of Miss Tsumoko's head. A loud crack drew everyone in the rooms attention to the scene.

"Dekomori, why are you assaulting my homeroom teacher?!" Yuuta shouted.

"Dekomori, that is a most fearsome foe you have chosen to trade blows with. Choose your next move carefully." Rikka said nodding to herself.

"M, M... Miss Tsumoko, I... err..." The completely petrified Dekomori allowed her two hair strands to slip from her hands as she stood there is disbelief.

"Dekomori..." said Tsumoko.

"Y, yes Miss Tsumoko?"

"Come to the staffroom with me, I want to have a word with you."

"Yes, Miss Tsumoko..." Dekomori resigned to her fate and dropped her arms to her sides in defeat as she followed Tsumoko out of the classroom.

"Wow, I've never seen Dekomori get in trouble before." Said Nibutani.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later with her being the way she is." Yuuta responded.

"Mmm. Eventually."

"Yutta, what if the dark witch steals the crystal of the abyss to avenge her brother?" Rikka asked. The two of them had been sat at the table keeping what they were doing to themselves.

"What is she talking about Yuuta?"

"Do you remember when you said that with their imaginations Rikka and Deko could write a book? Well, that's what she's trying to do."

"Oh cool. So how's it going? What's it about?" Nibutani walked over and leaned in to see what was written on the pages.

"Slowly, I guess. Rikka has some writer's block. Also, I think you can guess what it's basically about."

"Here, let me see." Rikka was hesitant at first, trying to pull the notebook away from Nibutani. With some reassurance from Nibutani, Rikka reluctantly handed it over.

"Hmm... You know, I don't ever recall you talking about any of the stuff that's in here. You know, like the Tyrant's Eye or the Dark Flame Dragon or Guerzoniansus or whatever."

"What do you mean?" Rikka asked questioningly.

"Well, I'm saying that you don't always have to write something completely new. Write what you know."

"So you are saying I should write about the Tyrant's Eye and the Dark Flame Master?" Rikka asked.

"Sure. Why not."

"Err, maybe you should leave the Dark Flame Master out of this one. I don't want my dark past published for all the world to see."

"The Dark Flame Master is an important part of the World Line of the Tyrant's Eye. I cannot simply leave you out, leaving you adrift on the currents of time to be forgotten by history."

"Huh? World Line? What's that?" Nibutani asked.

"Err, it might be something I taught her. It's kind of hard to explain. It's a physics term which means an object's path through time."

"Huuuh. Maybe you should use that for your book then, Rikka. Sounds interesting. Well, see ya! I have to get to the drama club." As Nibutani left, Rikka spent a moment pondering what she had said.

"Write what I know huh..."

* * *

After Yuuta and Rikka got home, Rikka retreated into her room for almost the entire evening, only coming out to eat dinner. When questioning her on what she was up to, Yuuta would only get unhelpful responses. Later that day, however, Rikka would reveal what she was doing.

"Yuuta, I've got it!" Rikka, in her room at her laptop, called for Yutta with excitement.

"Yuuta, look, come in here!" A moment after her second call, the door swung open and Yuuta entered the room whilst letting out a sigh.

"What, what is it?"

"I've done it Yuuta, come and look." Rikka said, whilst beckoning him over to the computer screen. Yuuta sat down next to her and stared at the screen.

"Huh, what's this?" Yuuta's gaze met with the top left of the screen. ' '.

"Oh, so you finally know how to write your story?"

"Yes!"

"Right, let's see then..."

*After a grave fate befell her, a young girl had her dark powers awaken when she encountered the Dark Flame Master, who had sealed within him the Black Flame Dragon. This girl, with her new dark powers, and after sealing a powerful demon in her right eye, would manifest the Tyrant's Eye, a relic of supreme power, from which she could perceive all of time and space.

With the help of the Dark Flame Master, the Tyrant's Eye quests to uncover the Ethereal Horizon, so that she may properly move on from her dark past.*

"Hmmmm..." Yuuta hummed to himself, after finishing the passage.

"Well? Well? What do you think?" Rikka asked impatiently.

"So it's basically about us?"

"Yeah!"

"Well... I don't know if there's any book or light novel out there like this already. I don't think there is, but I haven't read much since my middle school days, so I might be wrong."

"And?" Rikka asked again as if waiting for a conclusion.

"I... think it has potential? I would definitely like to see what you go with this. If this is the actual synopsis, maybe explain more about what the characters will get up to, the Dark Flame Master and the Tyrant's Eye I mean. It doesn't tell you much at the moment."

"Mmm!" Rikka responded like she'd been given the go ahead. She got to work editing some of the text.

"And don't you think you should call them something else? Otherwise, people may know it's us."

"But look, I didn't use either of our real names, just Dark Flame Master and Tyrant's Eye. I wasn't planning on doing so either. Also, I was gonna make the characters look different too."

"Hmm..." Yuuta made a sigh of reluctance. "I guess it's ok then."

"Good!" Rikka got back to work, typing away as her thoughts steamrolled out of her head and onto the page. Yuuta smiled and left her to work.

* * *

The entire walk to school the next week Rikka was questioning Yuuta about specific details of her book. She also questioned him on his middle school days. Rikka hadn't heard a great deal about Yuuta's eighth-grade syndrome, and she couldn't catch every detail from when she used to watch him. Also, Yuuta didn't like to talk about his past but reluctantly agreed when Rikka asserted that it was for her book.

"So what about that rifle you used to carry around, Yuuta?"

"Ah, that was my Titan DFM 'Vanquisher'. It was my favored weapon to take into battle against the Cult of Drowning Light when I went to the netherworld."

"DFM? Dark Flame Master? So you just put your own name into the gun's name?"

Yuuta anxiously rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha, yeah. In my early days as a chuuni I really didn't have good naming sense and I didn't want to change it since I'd already written it down. I have good names for some of my other weapons, though."

"That's ok. I can come up with my own names for the story." Yuuta pouted slightly, before turning to face Rikka and delivering a chop to her head.

"Hey! You don't get to talk! Your umbrella has an overly complicated, long name!"

"Ow." Rikka quickly drew her umbrella from her thigh, turned around and jabbed at Yuuta with it.

"It's not an umbrella, it is my Schwarz Sechs Perfect Customize Guerzoniansus. If I put it into shield mode, it would deflect an infinite number of shots from your weapon, Dark Flame Master." Having caught him at a weak moment, Yuuta made exaggerated movements with his body before finally posing with arms in front of his face, gesturing forward with his open palms.

"Do not be so sure, Tyrant's Eye. For an expert marksman such as myself would tear through any defense with deadly precision."

"Is that what you think. Then you leave me no choice. I believe it is about time for me to test the power of that Dark Flame Dragon of yours myself."

"Suit yourself, Tyrant's Eye!"

Rikka slid back on her wheeled shoes to create more distance and began to remove her eyepatch.

"Reality, be bent! Synapse, break! Vanishment... this... WORLD!" Removing her eyepatch fully and leaning back, Rikka let forth the power of her eye. Yellow light fired into the sky and the world around them dissolved. Buildings, paths, cars, and even the sky shattered and revealed a faceless void. The water of the lake Yuuta and Rikka passed every day poured like an endless waterfall into a bottomless abyss. All that remained was the same bridge they crossed every day, crumbled and in ruins, floating in the darkness. Without missing a moment, Rikka propelled herself upwards and raised her weapon above her. Purple light gathered at the edge of the black form of her mace, coalescing into a sun-like sphere of energy.

*Dark Matter Blaze!* Rikka dived down and drove the blow into Yuuta's open palm, he had caught it effortlessly, canceling all of the momentum of her attack.

"Foolish Tyrant's Eye. Did you think you could strike me down with such a futile attempt?"

"Buh... but how? You didn't even flinch!"

"The answer lies here." Presenting his open palm, dark mists gathered and parted again to reveal gleaming, black scales.

"The, the Dark Flame Dragon protected you?"

"Precisely. The Dark Flame Dragon which resides within me sensed I was in danger and moved to protect me. None of your attacks will be able to harm me."

"That's what you think!" Slingshotting herself backward, Rikka braced herself against the recoil of her own rapidly charging eye beam. Magic sigils illustrated the path of the soon to come deadly strike.

*Wicked... Twinkle!* A purple stream of plasma arced straight through the darkness and made it's way to Yuuta. With the blow just inches away, Yuuta sprouted black, leathery wings and jumped into the air like a shockwave.

"The Dark Flame Dragon protects me in other ways, Tyrants Eye!"

"Nonsense! Be it wings or scales or the mouth of the infinite abyss itself, I will find a way to surmount all of it and find a way to defeat you!" With a widened stance and outstretched arms and fingers, Rikka conjured star-like orbs of white light all around her.

*Purgatorial Fascination!* Beating and humming with great intensity, they charged quickly before arking their light in massive arch-shaped streams towards Yuuta, spiraling towards his raised hand.

"Ward of Indomitable Darkness!" In a split second, a dome of shadowy clouds engulfed the area around Yuuta, obscuring his image almost entirely.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

In the heat of the battle, moments before final contact between Rikka's attack and Yuuta's wall of shadows, the two heard a snigger to their side. A couple of kids in their schools uniform were staring and giggling from a car driving by with the window down. Looking around, a few people had slowed down going over the bridge to see what was going on. Some less juvenile adults glared with condemnation. Others were simply looked with confusion and bewilderment. Yuuta, now red-faced and in shock, lowered his hand which he raised to catch Rikkas umbrella in full swing, then hopped down from the bridge railing. He looked away and over the bridge, while Rikka stared at the ground to avoid anyone's gaze. After the last car who had seen them acting passed by, Rikka spoke.

"I win."

* * *

In the clubroom, Rikka was settled in the corner of the room on her laptop, hard at work on her story. She would sit down every day for hours at a time and completely immerse herself in her writing. It had been like this for two weeks every evening when the club members would usually gather. In response to this Dekomori had substituted Yuuta for Rikka to help indulge her chuuni fantasies.

"Okay, now then... Dark Flame Master, place your hand on the deathly circle and I will commence the incantation."

*Sigh* "Don't you and Rikka always do this? Why do I need to play with you?"

"For as long as my master is describing her sacred World Line so that her legacy may last forever, we cannot partake in our usual activities, so I must settle for the Dark Flame Masters modest help."

"Fine, fine. Just get on with it. I'm waiting for Rikka anyway."

Dekomori stood in front of the clubrooms magic circle with hands together and in focus. Yuuta knelt in the center with one hand on the lights. After a brief period of silence, Dekomori began the incantation in near-perfect English.

"Spirits of the exiled, submerged in endless darkness. We beckon you from the other side. Bend the walls of reality, buckle and crack at the seams. Tear a hole in space-time!" By pushing a switch with her toe, Dekomori brought the lights to life. The room with filled with their ominous glow.

"Is that it? Can I stop now?"

"Be patient, Dark Flame Master. The incantation is incomplete. The spirits have not yet heeded our deathly call."

"And... Release!" Dekomori reached up and pulled a string hanging near her. There was a tearing sound, followed by silver glitter in great quantity pouring from the ceiling, leaving a shimmer in the air for several moments.

"What the hell?!" Yuuta shouted whilst brushing glitter from his hair and clothes. "Why did you go to all the trouble of setting that up just to make this much mess?"

"It worked! We broke through to the other side! I must tell master!"

"Hey! Clean this up first!" Yuuta's commands went unnoticed by Dekomori as she ran to Rikka's side.

"Master Master! We opened a portal to the World of Darkness! We can cross over freely now!" Dekomori said excitedly, running over to the corner where Rikka was typing. After a moment, Rikka realized she was being spoken to and faced Dekomori.

"Dekomori, I must complete my writings on the Ethereal Horizon, the Tyrant's Eye, and the Dark Flame Master quickly. I do not have time to engage in otherworldly activities."

Dekomori sighed with disappointment and drooped her arms to her sides. "Very well, Master. I will leave you to your deathly work." Dekomori slowly walked out of the clubroom, looking down as she went.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna clean this up?!"

Yuuta sat at the dinner table that evening while Kuzuha prepared dinner. Even with Rikka wholly devoted to completing her story in a timely fashion, she would still find time to prepare dinner herself just like she'd promised. She took her turn on weekends when she had more time to spend on her book.

"So how's Rikka coming along with her story?" Kuzuha asked from across the room.

"It's coming. I think she's at least half done. What she's written seems good, well, the bits she's let me see so she could ask me what I thought. Rikka's been doing a lot of reading herself as well. One website she was looking at said that one of the best ways to become a better writer was to read more and I think it's working."

"That's good then. It's good that she has her time devoted to something other than playing games all the time."

"Well it's certainly given me a break from the chuuni stuff, that's for sure." Kuzuha smiled at this remark, as she poured curry from a pot onto a plate in front of Yuuta.

"Rikka! Dinners ready!" Yuuta shouted out to the corridor. Yuuta felt that he wouldn't get a response after just one call.

"Rikka! Don't make me come in there and pull you out!"

"Woah, don't get too forward Yuuta. Do you want me to call Toka?" Yuuta ignored this, and after a moment Rikka skulked into the room, laptop in her arms.

"Hey Rikka, I've said this before. No laptop at the dinner table. It's dinner time, we eat dinner together."

"Yes..." Rikka moaned, as she turned around to put her laptop back in her room. A few seconds later, Rikka reemerged with a sullen look and sat opposite Yuuta. Kuzuha poured some curry into Rikka's plate.

"So Rikka, Yuuta says your story is coming along well." Rikka perked up quickly.

"Yes! I'm about two-thirds through the book now and I've established most of the main characters and their personalities and I think I know what route the story's going to go and I have an ending planned out and maybe some cliffhangers and stuff too in case I decide to write a sequel but I'm stuck on this one part I'm on right now and I'm..."

"Rikka, Rikka! Slow it down a notch okay! I don't think Kuzuha even heard a word of that.

"It's okay, I got it. So, did you say you were stuck on a park Rikka? What part is it? Maybe we can help."

"I'm at a part where the Dark Flame Master is telling the Tyrant's Eye about his dark past, but I'm not sure what parts of his past to include."

"Hmm... Something from Yuuta's dark past... Have you thought about including something truly dark? Yuuta's most embarrassing moment?"

"You guys have pulled me to pieces so much already. I don't think there's anything left that's truly embarrassing."

"Oh, it's that so Yuuta?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"There's nothing you're forgetting? Something you might have suppressed?"

"No, I don't think there is."

"The locker room."

Yuuta froze for a second with his mouth open. Completely stunned for a moment, Yuuta entered a full panic, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up and looked straight at Kuzuha.

"Wait, no Kuzuha! Anything but that! That is the darkest part of my past and must never be revealed! Please don't tell Rikka! Especially not Rikka!"

"The darkest part of Yuuta's past? I must know this secret Kuzuha." Rikka stared intently and waiting for Kuzuha to divulge Yuuta's history.

"I dunno, Yuuta. Looks like Rikka really wants to know..."

"Yes, I do."

"No, Kuzuha! Don't!" Yuuta had long since given up on trying to stop Kuzuha from revealing any of his past secrets. Whenever he attempted to restrain her, she would move out the way whilst speaking. So Yuuta planted his head onto the table and put his hands over his head and waited for his eternal nightmare to end. Rikka seemingly pulled a notepad and pen from nowhere and pressed pen to paper ready.

"No, don't write it down, Rikka!"

"Okay, so on one of our family weekends away, we went camping like we usually do. We weren't the only people at the campsite, though. There were other families as well. Parents with kids of different ages and stuff. Anyway, this campsite also had some neat facilities as well. There were toilets, benches and even some locker rooms, male ones and females ones. Yuuta was his usual self from back then. He had a toy gun and that lock, black coat. Some of the girls there camping with other families saw Yuuta and giggled whenever he was around and Yuuta assumed they thought he looked cool or something."

"I did look cool, those girls just had no fashion sense." Yuuta said, his voice muffled in his arms.

"Anyway, me and Yuuta decided to go for a swim. Yuuta wanted to go to the lake to fight some monsters or something and went to the locker rooms to change. Only, he walked into the females locker rooms by mistake just before a bunch of the girls had gone in. I saw all this because I went in after Yuuta with all of the girls. We all saw him there naked down to his underwear. Some of the girls blushed, some turned away and some giggled. When Yuuta saw them he turned with that stupid smile on his face. Realizing he was exposed and... excited, shall we say, he said something I don't think he would have said if he realized I was there."

"Kuzuha, don't..."

"Ah, the dragon has awoken! You like what you see ladies?" Yuuta tightened his grip over his head and Kuzuha finally gave in and began laughing uproariously.

"Ooh, and interesting tale. I would very much like to meet this fearsome dragon of Yuuta's."

"Err, Rikka... It's not that kind of dragon..." Rikka paused in thought for a moment before realizing what it meant and what she'd said, then turned bright red. Rikka began laughing loudly along with Kuzuha as Yuuta curled up even tighter.

"Ah ha ha, ha hauuh. Ah, it's not often I get to tell that story, it gets me every time I tell it, though."

"The Dark Flame Master was so bold back then..."

* * *

More than a month had passed since Rikka had started writing. She had continued to spend every club room session typing, and several hours at a time at home typing, as well as thinking about writing during class. Rikka had gotten in trouble plenty of times for 'daydreaming' and a couple of times for not finishing homework.

When confronted by Tsumoko about all of the trouble she was getting into, Rikka admitted to her that she was preoccupied by her writing. Tsumoko seemed intrigued and pressed for more information. She almost got excited when she heard that it was nearly complete, and she was planning on reading it out in front of the whole club. Tsumoko asked if she could attend also and hear the story. Rikka agreed, and just two days from then, the whole club has gathered, plus Tsumoko, like the usually, did that evening and listened to Rikka for over two hours as she read her light novel, World Line.

"...and as the dust settled, blinding light filled the Tyrant Eye's vision, so much so it took her breath away. When the light died down enough for her to grow accustomed to it, she saw it. Saw what she'd been looking for all this time. The Ethereal Horizon, and the man that helped her find it. The Dark Flame Master, Yukio. The man she had grown to respect, and love. Ran reached out to the shimmering sky and finally said what she'd been waiting to say all this time.

Goodbye... Father...

The End."

Rikka made a light sigh and shut the laptop. Yuuta was the first to start clapping, then the room filled with light applause for a moment.

"Well done Rikka. That was really good. You worked so hard on that." Yuuta said as he touched Rikka's shoulder with encouragement.

"Thank you, Yuuta."

"That was deathly good, master! I especially enjoyed your reimagining of my fight with the fake Summer!" Dekomori said, jumping for joy at her master's achievement.

"Thank you, Dekomori."

"That's was cool. Back in my chuuni days, I used to read stuff like that and I definitely would have picked your book up if I had seen it in a store." Nibutani said.

"Thank you, Nibutani."

"Very good, Rikka. I'm glad I came. It was well thought out and had a good pace..."

"Thank you, teacher."

"You know Rikka, my brother is an important guy at this publishing company for light novels in Tokyo. I could probably get him to see you if you wanted to make some money from this."

"Wow, really teacher? You'd do that for Rikka?" asked Yuuta.

"It's no bother, really. It was a pleasure to sit here and listen to the work that Rikka poured her heart and hard work into. It's the least I could do."

"Hey teacher, aren't those publishing companies really strict about what they publish and stuff? And you don't get to pick the cover art right?" Nibutani asked inquisitively.

"Don't worry. I think Rikka's story is sure to get accepted and I can get my brother to pull some strings if Rikka had some specific artwork in mind."

"Thank you, Miss Tsumoko. Please ask your brother to meet with me."

"Very well. Let me just get a copy of the story so he has a chance to read it and I'll let you know."

* * *

Rikka was apprehensive the entire time she was waiting for Tsumoko to get back to her. She would make Yuuta come to school earlier so she could get to Tsumoko earlier and ask her about her brother. This went on for a few days until Rikka finally got her news. Tsumoko came to the clubroom to tell Rikka that her brother had contacted her and asked if she would come for a meeting in Tokyo that weekend. Rikka agreed to be there and Tsumoko gave her the address on paper. On the weekend Rikka went on the train with Yuuta and Kuzuha to Tokyo to meet with Tsumoko's brother Naoko at the publishing company.

After making sure the two of them made it to the correct building, Kuzuha left the two of them to go shopping. Rikka and Yuuta went inside and told the woman at the reception desk who they were. After a quick phone call, she brought them up the elevator to the fourth floor, to a corridor with a waiting area just outside a door that read 'meeting room 4'.

"I've let Mr. Tsumoko know you're here, so just wait here and he will come out shortly.

"T, thank you!" Rikka shouted out nervously. The women left the two of them alone in a quiet sitting area.

"Yuuta, I'm scared..."

"Huh? What's there to be scared about? Teachers brother asked to meet here today so he already likes the book. This is just to discuss all the details so we know how everything works."

"I know, but I don't like the feel of this place. It may have been infiltrated by the Crimson Order so that can steal my work and discover my secrets!" Yuuta choppedRikka on the head.

"Don't say stuff like that while we're in there. Just don't think about it too much and you'll be fine. Think about something else." Rikka considered this and sat silently for about half a minute in contemplation. Shaking so much she nearly burst, she eventually shouted.

"It's not working!"

"*Sigh* Okay, then, how about this." Yuuta gently grabbed Rikka's chin and pulled himself in and kissed her cheek.

"That's a little better." Rikka said, blushing slightly at the thought that just a light peck could easily calm her down.

"Okay, let's just wait then."

"Wait Yuuta..." Rikka reached both her arms around Yuuta's neck and pulled him in tight. Their lips locked and they both eased into each other. They went a while uninterrupted until they realized someone was standing near them with the meeting room door open behind them.

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat and Rikka immediately retracted and turned bright red, looking away.

"You must be Rikka Takanashi, yes?" Said the man. He looked a lot like Tsumoko. Easy on the eyes, thick, dark brown hair and kind eyes.

"Y, yes sir!" Rikka responded quickly.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Yuuta Togashi sir. Nice to meet you." Yuuta offered out a hand and the man shook it.

"And you're here with Takanashi I presume. Might you also be the Dark Flame Master?" Yuuta sighed a little. He had expected this to happen so he was somewhat prepared.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not entirely, although when I look at the two of you, you do both seem to fit the characters in the story. Especially with Takanashi wearing that eye patch." Both men turned around as if to acknowledge Rikka's eye patch.

"Please come in, both of you. We shall discuss your light novel, Miss Takanashi." Yuuta and Rikka followed the man through the door. The room was dominated by a large, round table with several seats around it. The man sat down next to another man, who seemed a bit young to be in a suit at a big company.

"Please, have a seat." The man gestured to two empty seats opposite him. The first man spoke first after they sat down.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Naoko Tsumoko, I am in charge of approving submitted stories for print. I read them, I make some notes, I relay any changes I think need to be made to the author. Then once they've given me the okay I hand the finished text over to printing." Rikka listened intently, nodding at each point given. Yutta listened carefully also.

"With regards to the actual story itself, Miss Takanashi, I don't feel there is much that really needs to be changed. I've made some notes on some small modifications that I feel would enhance the finished product, you can go over them at home and get back to me later." Naoko slid a piece of paper across the table towards Rikka, who promptly picked it up and began skimming the page.

"These seem fine..." Rikka said quietly, after a few seconds of silent contemplation.

"Excellent." Naoko remarked. Rikka put the paper back down.

"My turn?" asked the younger man to Naoko's side. Looking around for Naoko's approval, he eventually spoke. "Okay! I'm Taro. I'm one of the guys on art direction upstairs. I've prepared a few concepts for some cover art based on Naoko, err Mr. Tsumoko's descriptions of your characters." Taro rummaged around inside an art case for a moment before pulling out some laminated sheets with art drawn on them. He slid the sheets over to Rikka across the table and Rikka separated them so they were side by side.

"Woah. These are so cool!" Rikka said, excitedly.

"Haha. I'm glad you like them. And you can choose your favorite to go on the cover. That's what I'm here for."

"Mr. Ishida here is our best young artist. Since I took a liking to your story and my sister asked me personally, I asked him to prepare the art for your book."

"They're all so good, I can't choose one. Which do you think Yuuta?" Rikka looked over to Yuuta with the wonder still in her eyes. All eyes in the room were not on Yuuta, while they waited for him to choose one. Yuuta also thought that each piece of art was remarkable, but one drawing stood out to him. It featured the two of them, or rather, the Dark Flame Master and the Tyrant's Eye in the center, back to back. Him with a rifle in two hands, and her with a fantasy weapon in one hand, with the other over her glowing, yellow eye, both of them surrounded by hellish creatures and angelic beings.

"This one." Yuuta pointed to his favored concept. "They are all amazing pieces of art Mr. Ishida, sir, but I feel that this one captures the personality of the characters the best." Rikka nodded at this statement.

"I completely agree with you, Mr. Togashi. If it were up to me, I would have chosen this piece of art as well." Said Naoko. "Do you agree Miss Takanashi?"

"Yes. I agree with Yuuta's decision as well."

"Excellent. Now I'd just like to ask you a couple of brief questions. Contact information, royalties and the like. Then if you have any questions after I can answer them for you."

"Okay."

"Right then. Can I get your contact number please..."

* * *

When the trio finally got home that afternoon the first thing Rikka did was flop face down onto her bed, relieved that she had no more writing to do. She enjoyed it, but nearly six weeks non-stop took its toll. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her sister.

"Toka?"

"Hello, Rikka. Are you well?"

"I'm good thanks. How's the restaurant?"

"Busy. I'm managed to squeeze in a 5-minute break to make this call, but them I gotta get back to the kitchen. How's this book I've heard about?"

"Err... Who told you about that?"

"Kuzuha told me. I have to get her to send me updates otherwise I never know what you're up to."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So how did it go with the publisher?"

"It went well. They say it could be on shelves by Christmas."

"That's pretty quick. You think I could get a copy?"

"They said I could get some first editions for friends and family before it's released. I'll post one to you."

"Okay, great thanks. Hey, you didn't make me some tyrannical priestess in your book did you?"

"I, err, I did..."

"Haha. It's okay. Kuzuha mentioned that you didn't use anyone's real name, so I'm fine with it. Listen. I don't know if I'll be bale to get Christmas off to come to Japan, that's why I visited back in the autumn. But I'll try okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

The last day of school for the year came, which meant one more visit to the clubroom before the new year. Yuuta had done his best to keep Rikka from going to the clubroom too early, stalling her as best as he could. When the two opened the sliding door, they were met with the club members all waiting with decorations including a big sign which read...

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted.

"Wuh... what's going on?! Yuuta, did you know about this? Were you part of this ambush?"

"Relax, Rikka. It's just a small celebration in honour of your hard work and achievement, that's all." Nibutani said.

"Yes, since this was the last time we would see you before Christmas at my house again, we gave you a deathly surprise!" said Dekomori. Miss Tsumoko, who had been part of the decoration effort, walked forward and handed a small present to Rikka.

"Rikka, to commemorate your achievement, I present to you this gift. Merry Christmas."

"Teacher..." Rikka said, solemnly. "Thank you." Rikka pulled away the paper to reveal a premium writing pen, purple and decorated with fake crystals.

"Now whenever you sit down to write, you will have your own special pen to remind you that your hard work will pay off."

"Wow, Miss Tsumoko. Is that from the custom gift show in town near the cafe?" Nibutani asked.

"Yes, I got the idea when I was walking past that store and saw their pens in the window." Rikka thanked Tsumoko again under her breath whilst examining the pen.

"Yuuta."

"Yes, Rikka?"

"Do you think this wand used to belong to an arch magister? It reminds me of this time I was fighting a planeswalker, and he..." Yuuta delivered a chop to Rikka's head.

"Hey, aren't you all chuunied out after spending close to six weeks writing that book?"

"Never." Yuuta smiled at this response.

"Hey, Yuuta. I told you not to let me forget!"

"Huh? Forget what?" Rikka took off her bag and pulled out several paperback books with the cover art Yuuta had chosen on them, the two of them back to back surrounded by enemies.

"I have some of the first editions and I brought some for you." Rikka handed books to Dekomori, Nibutani and Tsumoko. They each thanked Rikka and they all spent a while talking over food and drink about the book, about different books, and about Christmas, which wasn't far away. After one final goodbye before they would meet up again on Christmas, Yuuta and Rikka headed home. Hand in hand, Rikka stopped Yuuta as soon as they reached their bridge.

"Thank you, Yuuta."

"Huh? What for?"

"I wouldn't have finished without you. You helped me write the story. You told me what was good and what was bad and gave me encouragement."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here to support you whenever you need it."

"Okay."

"Now let's get home quickly now. I'm looking forward to introducing you to my father." Rikka and Yuuta exchanged warm smiles to each other before continuing home, treading snow on the way.


	5. The Really, Truly True Mori Summer

Yuuta and Rikka's walk home was quieter than usual today. The two had spent most of their time together the past few weeks talking about Rikka's light novel. Rikka asked questions and took notes, Yuuta answered and critiqued. After spending so much time in intense conversation, the two had mutually and silently decided that a rest was due. Content with just her company, Yuuta absent-mindedly examined passing cars and snow blanketed trees. Rikka, however, stared at the ground and nervously played with her hands.

"Yuuta... What's your father like?"

"Wow, that's kind of a big question." Yuuta, taken aback for a moment, hummed in thought to himself as the two walked.

"He's... a typical businessman I suppose? Pretty old fashioned. Takes his work very seriously. Something to do with consulting I think. I'm not sure, I never understood it when it was a kid, and it's been a while since I've seen him."

"Do you think he..." Rikka hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"No, nevermind."

"Do I think he what?"

"No, forget it."

"No, seriously. Do I think he what?" Rikka, resolved to keep her thoughts to herself, moved into a pose with a hand over her Tyrant's Eye and faced Yuuta.

"Do not seek to try my patience, Dark Flame Master. My dark secrets are my own to protect or divulge as I see fit." *Chop* Yuuta thumped Rikka's head at the end of her sentence, cutting her off.

"Rikka, you're being annoying. You can't keep using your Tyrant's Eye as a defense mechanism whenever something makes you uncomfortable."

"Ow," Rikka grumbled. She dropped her arms to her sides and composed herself for a moment before she spoke again.

"Just... leave it alone, ok?" Yutta sighed. He stared at the cute, little chuuni pouting and looking nervous for a while and it made him smile.

"Ok, I'll drop it." Rikka filled with relief and smiled back at Yuuta.

"Mmm."

"But you'll talk to me about it later, right?"

"Okay."

The two continued their walk home. Yuuta carried on blankly staring at passing scenes while Rikka thought to herself.

"Do you think he will approve of me?" Her question that went unasked and unanswered.

* * *

Climbing the stairs up to the front door of their home, Rikka followed behind Yuuta, leaving Yuuta unaware of how nervous she looked. They reached the front door, opened and went inside. Yuuta knew his father was already here since he saw his fathers sleek, black car outside. Before entering, they could hear discussion coming from the living room. A deep, authoritative voice could be heard every so often offering replies to questions.

"...haven't seen you in so long, Kanzo, dear. He will be thrilled to spend the holidays with you." Yuuta's mother could be heard saying.

"Plus you haven't met Yuuta's new girlfriend, dad. I'm sure you must be relieved to hear that he's finally dating someone," said Kuzuha. Yuuta gulped at this remark.

"Indeed, it has been so long since I have seen Yuuta. Although I am not unhappy about this, since he made the smart decision to stay here and focus on his studies. And yes, Kuzuha. I am also intrigued to meet this 'Rikka'. I'm sure she will be a very interesting person, worthy of my son." said Yuuta's father with confidence. Rikka gulped at this remark. After they had finished their eavesdropping Yuuta and Rikka emerged from around the corner and made their presence known.

"We're home," Yuuta spoke aloud. Rikka trailed behind him, almost out of view.

"Yuuta, Rikka, you're home. And just in time. Kanzo only just got here." Yuuta's mother walked over to Yuuta and embraced him, stealing the first hug for herself.

"Hi, mom. Welcome back" Yuuta said.

"Hello, dear. I have missed you." Yuuta's mother replied as she let go and allowed Yuuta to face his father.

"Hello, dad. It's been a while." Yuuta stepped into a personal conversation distance of his father.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you again." Yuuta's dad offered a hand for him to shake.

"Wow dad, you've been on the job for a long time. Treating our first meeting in this many years like a business transaction." Yuuta's dad remained resolute until Yuuta took his hand, then pulled Yuuta in, much to Yuuta's surprise.

"Too long, my son. Too long." After a few seconds the two ended their embrace, and with Yuuta to one side Rikka was finally noticed by Yuuta's father.

"So you must be my sons... girlfriend. I am Kanzo Togashi, Yuuta's father." He offered a hand again for Rikka to shake.

"N, nice to meet you, s sir! I am Rikka Takanashi." Rikka met her hand with Kanzo's fully expecting it to get crushed, but he held it gently and only moved it slightly before letting go.

"Hmm... You are an intriguing woman. I'm sure you will make a good companion for my son." Rikka turned away slightly in embarrassment. Yuuta sighed lightly as he thought through his father's word choices. 'Intriguing', 'companion'. He was as diplomatic as Yuuta remembered him.

"I look forward to meeting the man who raised you into the polite, young woman you are today. Tell me, Rikka, how is your father?" Rikka's confidence rushed out of her slight-open mouth. Her expression became broken, conflicted. She turned away almost fully. Kanzo's words had cast a shadow over the room. A shadow of ignorance. Rikka ignorant of how she should respond; Kanzo ignorant of the faux pas he had committed; Yuuta's mother, sister ignorant of if they should act. Yuuta, however, had resolved himself and knew he had to to do something quickly to repair any damage that might be caused. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder to gain his attention, and his father's confused, calculating face turned towards him.

"Dad, her father passed long ago," Yuuta said carefully as if he had rehearsed the phrase a thousand times in the moments leading up to him speaking. Kanzo understood and matched Yuuta's resolve before turning back to face Rikka immediately and moving into a more personal distance.

"Rikka, please accept my sincerest apologies. I was naive. I humbly pray that the wounds I have inflicted will not last." Rikka turned back slightly and met Kanzo's sympathetic gaze. As soon as he caught her eye Kanzo moved his attention to his side for a moment as he shuffled for something in his side bag. He pulled from it a small box of expensive chocolates and proffered them to Rikka.

"Please, accept this small token of apology. This box of confectioneries came from a market in Jakarta and I had intended to share them with some old acquaintances, but I feel you are more deserving of them." "Yes." Yuuta thought to himself. "Just like I remember him." Rikka took the box from his outstretched hands. Rikka sniffled slightly as she opened the box, but her eyes lit up when she looked inside. Several chocolates carefully decorated with patterns and sweets in all different colours.

"Ooh." Rikka mused.

"Rikka, wait until after dinner," Yuuta ordered, but Rikka was already reaching inside.

"I can't wait until then Yuuta. Your generous father gave them to me especially. I cannot disappoint him by leaving them until late." Kanzo chuckled to himself.

"Fine, but only eat one." Rikka grabbed the biggest one she saw and shoved it into her mouth whole.

"So good!"

"Now then... If you'll excuse me, I have to pick up some ingredients for tonight's meal with Kuzuha." Kanzo bowed before leaving with Kuzuha following behind.

* * *

"Your fathers so kind Yuuta." Rikka offered whilst sat at the foot of Yuuta's bed, swinging her legs.

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Yuuta replied from deep in the wardrobe. "He'd always do stuff like that. I remember when I was much younger he accidently drove his car over my bike. The next day when I came home from school he gave me this new bike, really high end with all the extras. I'd spend hours riding it every day."

"What happened to it?"

"It's still around... Somewhere. It might be at the back of the building actually. I just, don't take it out as often anymore. Ah! Here it is." Yuuta withdrew from the wardrobe, holding a thick, leather album.

"All our old family pictures are in here," Yuuta said as he sat down next to Rikka. "I was probably around seven years old in most of these." Yuuta turned a few pages in. The first picture Rikka saw was Yuuta being pushed along on a bicycle by his father, with Kuzuha standing open-mouthed at the side.

"'I can't believe Yuuta finally learned to ride a bike!' I what I remember Kuzuha saying back then. Even though she was only about four back then she still learned before me and she didn't let me forget it."

"Ooh." Rikka stared with wonder.

"How old were you Rikka?"

"Hmm? Oh, five I think."

"Uhh, everyone learned before me." Yuuta sighed as he flopped backward onto his bed. Rikka kept flipping through the album.

"Your father reminds me a lot of my father." Yuuta sat back up again, surprised that Rikka would even bring him up.

"Really?" Yuuta asked, curious.

"Mmm. Yours seems so full of energy and life in these pictures. That's how my dad used to be when I was little."

"I kind of forgot about all that stuff when his work took over his life."

"Don't ever forget, Yuuta. He may not be the same person he was before, but he'll still be there for you if you need it." Rikka turned away from Yuuta's pictures slightly and passively shut the book in her lap.

"I'll always be here if you need it, and don't your forget that," Yuuta said quietly, almost under his breath, like he was shy to say it. Rikka smiled at him, and picked up the book in her arms and walked towards the door.

"Come on, I can smell dinners nearly done."

* * *

Oh hahaha, I DO remember that now you mention it Kuzuha. Haha." Kanzo gave a deep, hardy laugh before taking in another mouthful of food.

"Dad, you can let it go now," Yuuta shouted, but still inaudible next to Kanzo's laugh.

"He flew over the handlebars like a paper plane! It was very amusing at the time." Kuzuha smiled wickedly over at Yuuta, who responded with a less than impressed look. Rikka sniggered.

"He rolled and rolled and didn't stop until he hit that pole. It was like he was bowling for a spare." Rikka and Kuzuha began laughing along with Kanzo now. Yuuta's mother tried to keep herself composed to save her son some face, but eventually started delicately laughing along with the chorus.

"That woman with her dog was less than happy, though. I had to pay that poor animals vet bill." The table silenced solemnly for a moment.

"What happened to the dog?" Rikka asked curiously.

"Speedster over there hit it like a speed bump. I did see him in the park running around the week after though. So I presumed that he was fine." The atmosphere died down slightly as the group returned to eating. Kanzo put the album to one side.

"Rikka, I hope you will forgive any insensitivities caused by my curiosity, but might I ask you about your eyepatch?" Kanzo pointed authoritatively with his chopstick at the eye. Yuuta paused open mouthed, allowing food to fall before him back onto his plate. He gulped slightly at Rikka's response.

"This is the ward which guards my all-seeing eye," Rikka replied, confidently, with one hand over her patch in character.

"I... see... Do you wear contacts?" Kanzo replied, confused.

"It not so simple, sir. This patch shields us from the dangerous levels of energy outputted by my Tyrant's Eye. If I were to remove it, we would all be exposed to its lethal capabilities." Kanzo paused as if waiting for more information.

"With the seal activated, I am able to control the Eye's power. This is the burden I wast bear so that I do not endanger all who I come into contact with." Kanzo remained silent, taking in what he had heard, before, unmoving he spoke again.

"Yuuta, are you still playing those childish games?" Kanzo asked, commandingly. His words shook the world around Yuuta. This was the other half of him that he forgot. The half of him he didn't want to remember.

"I, er, I'm... I..."

"Those make-believe worlds of yours distract from the real world, my son. If you lose touch with reality, you will make nothing of yourself where it really counts." Yuuta tried to stammer out a reply, while Kuzuha and Yuuta's mother simply looked on with slight worry. Rikka stared with disbelief.

"Not only are you damaging your own future by indulging your fantasies, you've recruited someone else as well. This young woman has fallen into your snare quite beautifully, hasn't she?"

"No, dad! I don't play those games anymore. I made a fresh start away from all that stuff when I started high school, just like I said I would!"

"Your words don't match the evidence, my son."

"Rikka is a chuuni, yes. But that has nothing to... do with me..." Yuuta paused slightly at the end of his sentence. The last part wasn't entirely true and both Yuuta and Rikka knew it.

"This woman, this charlatan, must have seen something in you Yuuta. Someone she could latch onto to indulge her fantasies with. She will drag you down and both your lives will be thrown away!"

"Don't you talk about Rikka like that! She hasn't dragged me down, she's lifted me up! Without her, there is no life left to throw away." Yuuta shouted, but Kanzo did not match his volume.

"You talk of meaning, but as long as you two remain attached to your own, little worlds, there will be nothing of meaning left in the real world." Yuuta clenched his fists. Looking down at the indifferent table and plate, he came to his own solution. Yuuta quickly stood up, walked round to Rikka, grabbed her hand and began to walk to the front door. Rikka followed and grabbed the things they had intended to take to Dekomori's and met Yuuta outside, who then slammed the door behind them.

"Yuuta..." Rikka quietly asked. Yuuta had already steeled himself at the front door.

"Come on, we'll go to Dekomori's a little early." Yuuta spat out through gritted teeth. Rikka was dragged along by her hand through the snow towards Dekomori's house.

* * *

"Yutta..." Halfway along in their walk to Dekomori's house, Yuuta had been talking and grumbling to himself the whole way. Rikka had been getting increasingly frustrated at being dragged along for the ride before finally snapping.

"Yuuuttaaa..." Rikka said again, louder this time.

"Who does he think he is, speaking to me like that. I show him. I'll give him a piece of..."

"Yuuta!" Rikka firmly planted her feet and halted Yuuta who was still dragging her along.

"Huh? What?"

"In case you'd forgotten, I'm still here!" Yuuta was taken aback by Rikka's words. He never thought he'd hear Rikka speak like this. Caught off guard, Yuuta had nothing to say in response.

"This whole thing started because of me, and you're talking like it's all your problem."

"It is my problem. I have to make dad see that there's nothing wrong with being a chuuni, or else he'll never accept us." *Thunk* Rikka brought her hand down and chopped the top of Yuuta's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You seem to like doing that whenever I'm acting dumb. Now you're acting dumb. It's not just your problem." Rikka reached into her pocket and pulled out the red and black bead they had both promised on. She flashed it in front of Yuuta in her finger and thumb and kept it there on display to be the focal point of her words.

"It's not just your problem because there's two of you. We're one and the same. Partners. Two paired souls drenched in darkness together. As some mortals might say, a couple." Yuuta could only stare and wait for Rikka to finish.

"If you're really here for me like you said earlier, then let me be here for you too." Rikka stood there, bead still in front of her. The occasional winter wind flapping her hair and skirt around, whistling by. After a few moments, Yuuta finally melted into a smile and relaxed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his bead, and clinked it onto Rikka's.

"Together forever, right?" Yuuta offered, out in the open for anyone to grab onto.

"Right." Rikka reached out her hand for Yuuta to take again. They both slipped away their beads and continued on.

* * *

"Master!" Dekomori flew through the suddenly open door and grabbed Rikka.

"Dekomori, it's only been a few hours. Did the Secret Order of the White River attack in our brief parting?"

"No master, just the Fake Summer. She came early and has been bombarding me with psychic attacks non-stop since he arrived." Dekomori turned around to face Nibutani, who she spat at through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. Then I won't tell you about the guys in the drama club. You were the one who asked anyway." Nibutani returned, slyly smiling.

"N, n... No, I wasn't! I deathly was not!"

"*Fake Summer, please tell me of the handsome knight in your cult who combs his hair back and sings of ancient lovers...*" Nibutani mimicked, complete with posturing.

*Thwack* One of Dekomori's head buns made it's way from her hand directly over Nibutani's shoulder "Cease and desist your outrageous false falsehoods, Fake Summer. The deathly truth is plain for all of us to see."

"Dekomori, have you finally found a companion to share eternity with, as I have?" Rikka inquired.

"Not you too master. Don't let Fake Summer fool you." Dekomori clung to Rikkas clothes in balled up fists and begged.

"Ancient lovers?" Yuuta asked openly.

"Some of the guys in the club were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet for a small production in... I can't remember where. But yeah, they were just practicing." Dekomori noted how the conversation was slowly drifting from her and tried to cease the opportunity.

"Anyway, we should make our way to the main hall, to exchange artifacts as the humans do!" Dekomori proclaimed as she began marching back into the house and towards the hall.

"And huddle round in a circle to talk about your secret crush on Romeo, am I right?" Nibutani teased. A red-faced Dekomori turned backward quickly before facing the hall again and marching swiftly to escape the atmosphere.

The four of them gathered in a circle in the center of the massive room they had spent the previous Christmas in, wrapped presents all around.

"I don't see Kumin anywhere," Yuuta said.

"Kumin sent me an electronic protocol message, she is unable to attend as she has familial commitments," Dekomori replied.

"What she means is Kumin has to visit family across the country today." Nibutani corrected.

"I meant what I said! Don't try to correct me, Fake Summer."

"Fine, fine. Shall we just get on with this?"

"Very well. I am the host, so you should all open your gifts from me first."

"Fair enough. Yuuta, I think that one's yours." Nibutani pointed to a small box wrapped in red paper in front of Yuuta.

"yes, the red ones are yours, Dark Flame Master. Red like your unholy flames of anguish conjured from the deepest levels of the Nine Hells of Baator." Dekomori proclaimed proudly.

"Thank you, Dekomori," Yuuta said as he picked up the box and began carefully unwrapping it. Layer by layer, ribbon by ribbon, it was clear that someone had taken their time with the wrapping. The last fold unveiled an ornate box with a glass top, revealing several stones held in soft felt.

"Deko, these are..."

"Crystals and elixirs for any occasion, yes. I recall from a few months ago that you seemed to know your precious stones, so I thought you might appreciate these."

"Garnet... Aquamarine... Judging by the cut and colour of some of these... Deko, these must have cost a fortune!" Yuuta might have estimated the total value of these gems as in the tens of thousands of yen mark.

"Dark Flame Master, need I draw your attention to the house you are sat in right now?"

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose you're right. Thank you Dekomori. I will treasure these."

"There is one more. Look behind you." Yuuta turned around to find another smaller red box. He looked to Dekomori for acknowledgment before carefully unwrapping again. This time It was a figurine, a miniature inside a plastic box so you could see inside. Dekomori perhaps envisioned it as a likeness to Yuuta, as the figure was a tall man in a long black cloak with a sword in one hand and black flames in the other.

"I found a place online where you can have ones custom made. This one is in your likeness, Dark Flame Master."

"Well, the face it alright... The sword looks like my old sword too. Deko, is this supposed to be a miniature for dungeons and dragons?"

"Yes. I knew some mortals at my old school who played sometimes. I've never actually played myself, though."

"Maybe we should all play sometime. It could be fun."

"Huh? Play dungeons and dragons? Us?" Nibutani asked.

"Sure, why not. We're always together as a group anyway. Did you know what dungeons and dragons is?"

"It's that role playing game, right? Couldn't we start now?"

"Hmm... It would probably be better if we had some preparation beforehand..."

"Maybe when we're back in the clubroom then. Right! It's Rikka's turn." Dekomori pointed to a purple box in front of Nibutani, who handed it across to Rikka. Rikka began pulling the paper away from the box quickly to reveal what looked like a jewellery box. Rikka opened the hinged lid, revealing a small, silver crucifix on a chain, much like the one Rikka often wore. Only this one had red gems adorning it.

"Ooh," Rikka said as she dangled it from the chain in front of her eyes.

"This trinket should work much the same as the one you already possess master. Whilst equipped, you will take 60% less holy damage and will be able to exorcise spirits without using your mana."

"Thank you Dekomori. I will be sure to bring this with us when we next travel to the Vatican."

"Isn't wearing crosses and stuff like that kind of culturally insensitive?" Nibutani inquired.

"Eh, lots of people like these two, chuunis wear stuff like it. I don't think it would be much cause for alarm if someone really noticed it." Yuuta offered.

"It's your turn now, Fake Summer!" Dekomori said as she pushed a package wrapped in green paper into Nibutani's lap.

"Whah? For me? I didn't think you'd get me anything."

"Don't think too highly of yourself because of this, Fake Summer. Just because I have indulged in your deathly mortal festivities of gift exchanging, doesn't mean we are allies to the death."

"Yeah yeah, fine. I'll open it." Nibutani tore away the paper eventually unveiling a long sleeved jumper.

"I saw it in the earthly tome you were reading from in the club ro- I mean the Magic Society HQ."

"Is this the jumper from out of that catalog I brought in a few weeks ago? Funny, I almost bought this and decided not to so I could save money for gifts. Thank you Deko."

"You're welcome, Fake Summer."

"So who's turn is it next?"

"I will present offerings next." Rikka raised her hand and reached behind herself and began pulling boxes from a bag.

"This one is yours, Nibutani." Rikka handed over a box labeled for Nibutani. Opening it, Nibutani pulled out a small, aqua blue hairpin out into the light to see it better.

"Ooh, this is nice Rikka. I'll put it in right now." Nibutani affixed the hairpin into her hair.

"I'm afraid I only had money for one gift each. Toka made me promise to not spend much money on things that weren't necessities." Rikka bowed her head slightly, apologetically.

"It's fine Rikka. I'm very happy with what you've given me." Rikka perked up slightly, before moving on to the next gift.

"This one is yours, Dekomori." Dekomori enthusiastically pulled the box from Rikka's outstretched hands.

"Oh , aster! You shouldn't have!" Dekomori quickly tore all of the paper away to reveal several red and black candles.

"More ritual candles from when you convene with the dead this winter solstice," Rikka said.

"Thank you master! I'll light one right now!" Dekomori pulled one from the box and ran out of the room with it. She would come back some moments later with a long lighter and a concerned servant eyeing her from behind as she returned to the room. When he saw the candle, he made a sigh of relief and walked away. Dekomori placed the candle down between the four of them and lit it with the lighter. The candle would give off a pleasant aroma of lavender.

"Your turn, Yuuta." Rikka passed a box across to Yuuta.

"Yes, Dark Flame Master. Show us what deathly gift our master has decided to offer you." Dekomori said.

"That's strange... I don't remember you wrapping that in the clubroom with the others, Rikka." Nibutani mentioned.

"Indeed, I do not deathly remember a box if it's shape and size. The paper is the same, though." At this point, Yuuta had already removed most of the paper. When it was nearly all on the floor Rikka looked shocked as she realized what Nibutani and Dekomori had been saying as she looked at the gift.

"Yuuta, that's..." Rikka's face turned as red as Rudolph's nose. She covered half of her face in the moment leading up to Yuuta finishing removing the paper.

"Wa, w w w, what is this?!" Yuuta exclaimed. He stood up and held the box at arm's length, unintentionally allowing the other two present to see.

"Y Yuuta! I have no idea how that got in there!" Rikka exclaimed. She stood up to face him, trying to profess her innocence.

"Wow! My master is so bold!" Dekomori exclaimed.

"I can't believe you two went from your first kiss to using condoms in just a matter of a few weeks!"

"C c c, condoms? What are those? Are they used for some dark ritual?" Dekomori stammered out.

"Oh come on! You just said that Rikka was bold for having them. You obviously know what they are! You're just jealous because you never thought of getting any for Romeo in the drama club."

"No! Fake Summer you are as devious as ever. I would never think such impure thoughts as yourself, you seductress."

"Rikka, what made you think what good making me open these would do in front of everyone?"

"Yuuta, it's not like that! Some underhanded rogue must have done this to sow discord." Rikka became increasingly distressed and flustered with each second that passed.

"If you didn't... Get these for me, then who did?" Yuuta posited.

"Check the label," Nibutani suggested. Yuuta turned the box over to reveal the label with just three words written.

"With love, Toka..." Yuuta read aloud for everyone else to hear.

"The priestess! She did this! Rikka proclaimed, placing a fist in her hand.

"How did she even get these here? She hasn't been to Japan since October." Yuuta posited.

"Maybe she got Kuzuha to do it for her?" Nibutani offered.

"I guess, was this supposed to be some kind of a joke, though?"

"It might be her way of letting you guys know she's thinking of you... As well as having a joke."

"Maybe."

"Well be sure to let her know you used the whole box next time you speak to her. That'll get her back."

"I will do no such thing," Yuuta said as he sat back down and placed the box to one side. Rikka sat down again beside him, slightly calmed down.

"Yuuta, here's the real gift." Rikka offered another box to Yuuta. Unwrapping it, Yuuta pulled out a plain card box, which he opened. He pulled a large, round gem from between some packaging.

"Hey, it's like a bigger version of your bead." Yuuta said, turning the red and yellow sphere around in his hand to see it from all angles."

"Mmm. This way our bond will be even stronger than ever." Rikka mentioned. "And if you keep it around... You can... Think of me, I guess." Rikka shyly turned away. Yuuta pulled himself towards her and gave per a peck on the cheek, catching her by surprise.

"Thank you Rikka. I love it. I'll keep it on my desk at home to remind me of you." Rikka smiled warmly at this remark.

"Seriously, you guys and your stones. I just don't get it myself."Nibutani said.

"A fake summer such as yourself wouldn't understand, would they? The only magic you are aware of is rooted in deception."

"There's no deception going on here. I merely stated that I do not understand the appeal of looking at gems."

"Of course a fake summer wouldn't understand. Again, all you know of magic is enough to pass yourself off as a fake Mori Summer."

"Stop calling me that! Whether I am Mori Summer or not, doesn't mean you should be calling me it for the rest of our lives. And for the record, I am the real Mori Summer."

"Hey, don't you guys think we should settle this? I mean, we said back at the Halloween party that we would a while back, but we never did." Yuuta mentioned.

"There is nothing to deathly settle. The fake summer cannot offer proof of being the real Mori Summer because she is not the real Mori Summer."

"Nibutani, don't you still have the original website on your computer? That should be good enough proof."

"I said a while back remember? I deleted everything from my shameful past thoughly so nobody would be able to trace it back to me. I would have worked flawlessly if this brat hadn't printed off that stupid book."

"Do you still have the computer?"

"Whah... Yeah, I used a laptop. It's at home. Why?"

"I think I may have a friend who could get the website back."

"Seriously? That's possible?

"I don't know, but I've heard him talk about data recovery before. He might be able to do something."

"Fine! Then a new quest has arisen! We shall meet this contact of the Dark Flame Master and prove once and for all that Fake Summer is indeed a Fake Summer!"

* * *

After a brief detour to pick up Nibutani's laptop, the four arrived at a house near the school.

"Are you sure this friend of yours will even be in right now, Yuuta? I mean, today was the last day of school before Christmas."

"Oh don't worry about it. I couldn't see him leaving the house for anything other than school." Yuuta walked right up to the door and knocked politely.

"Hello, Renji? It's Yuuta Togashi. I have an issue I think you might be able to help with, if you're not busy that is." After a few moments, Yuuta heard the chain pulled across, and a being on the other side of the door fiddling with keys before the door finally creeped open. In the gap a slouching, bespectacled schoolboy could be seen in dirty old clothes.

"Yuuta, my man! You don't drop by often enough." Renji greeted.

"Maybe if you weren't in clothes that smelled of cheap noodles and junk food all the time, I might be more incentivised."

"Ahh, that hurts, Yuuta. Now tell me what can I do for you-wait! Are these people with you?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry for us all dropping by unannounced."

"Yes, no please please don't worry about it! Come right in. We can talk in my lair." Renji walked back inside and the group followed in. The four of them were led into a back room with walls adorned by monitors, shelves of books, whiteboards and all manner of gadgets unrecogniseable to the layman.

"So guys, this is Renji Fujinuma, chairman of the computer club at school. I met him when I was looking for clubs to join right at the beginning of school before Rikka started up hers."

"At your service, my ladies. Now tell me Yuuta... Why have you brought these delicate flowers into my house of mirrors?"

"Nibutani?" Yuuta gestured for Nibutani to step forward, who presented her laptop.

"I used to run a website from this laptop a while back, but I got rid of everything and now we are trying to see if we can get it restored."

"How long ago are we talking here? For this website I mean. When you last had it up, I mean."

"About two years ago now."

"Hmm... The company you published the website with wouldn't have the files anymore, it's been too long. Did you delete ALL of the files?"

"Yes."

"Did you empty the recycle bin?"

"Yes."

"Did you format the hard drive?"

"Ye... er... Format?"

"Yes, format. Of course if nobody was going to go through your laptop, and thoughly at that, it wouldn't have mattered. Tell me miss... Nibutani was it? How much do you use this laptop? Do you download many files at all?"

"Most I use this laptop for is just Internet browsing. Any files I use for schoolwork and stuff are all off a flash drive."

"Hmm, sounds like we could get the whole website back fairly easily actually. May I?" Renji offered to take the laptop and Nibutani handed it over. Renji hooked it up to one of many wires on the other side of the room and got to work.

"Will it really be that easy?" Nibutani asked.

"Oh yeah. When you delete files, they're still there, the computer just doesn't show them anymore. All we have to do is go digging. As long as the computer hasn't been used too much that is. Otherwise the files might be overwritten. Er, password please."

"Oh, sorry." Nibutani typed her password.

"No no, it's fine. I'm just gonna run a tool from my servers which hunts for old files on computers. Shouldn't be more than two minutes." Dekomori was keenly watching this process, as were the others.

"Hmm, there's a bunch of files here that look like they were for a website. The word of Mori Summer dot com?"

"Oh, that's it! You've done it!"

"This man is clearly a wizard of the highest order..." Rikka said to herself quietly.

"I'll just bring these here and... voila!" What looked like a website appeared on Nibutani's screen, opened in a browser. There were tabs for comment sections, parable of the day, read your signs, main page. From what Nibutani could remember, everything seemed to be there.

"Here you go, Deko. Undeniable proof that I am Mori Summer." Nibutani presented the screen with an outstretched hand and Dekomori walked over to get a better look.

"This is pure trickery! You could have simply made a copy of this website!"

"Uhh, last modified date was in... twenty seventh of Feb... two years ago... So when did this website go down exactly?"

"Twenty sev... No, that can't be right..." Dekomori muttered to herself.

"That's exactly when it went down, thank you Renji. Look here as well, Deko. If we go in this tab here, it still has some of your old comments. That your handle too. I remember you posted with questions every day. And I even remember this last post with you asking about the fairies of fire and earth."

"Wow, this stuff is nerdy even for me."Renji commented. Nibutani didn't pay him any heed.

"I, this is... My comment. But how?"

"Because this is the original website. On my computer. Because it's my website. Because..."

"So, you really are Mori Summer?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! I am Mori Summer!"

"...No. I still can't believe it." Dekomori sobbed slightly, conflicted.

"Nibutani, you need to reconcile your hatred of Mori Summer with her fantasy. That's why she can't accept you as the real one because Mori Summer is good and pure and you hate all that stuff." Yuuta offered. Nibutani thought to herself for a moment.

"Deko, do you remember chapter eleven, verse... three? From the book of Supremely Ultimate Divine Light?"

"I think so... 'You who have served this Earth as I have for generations long past! Revel in your good works, your task is done. For to become too pure puts one at risk of straying too close to the light, and becoming enveloped. Remember, no fate is worse than losing oneself.'"

"Do you understand now? I had to give this stuff up. I had to find a new me, aside from Mori Summer. I lived a good life as her. But it was time to give her up."

"So for all this time... Fake... No, Mori Summer. How can I forgive you?"

"Aww, don't worry about it, you silly kid." Dekomori sobbed some more, some tears rolling down her cheeks. Nibutani pulled her in to comfort her.

"Come on, silly. We have to get back and open the rest of the presents."

"Ok, I guess we will be leaving now, thanks for everything Renji."

Anytime, Yuuta, my main man. Anything you need, I'll be here, in my pit! Haha."

The rest of the group gave their thanks to Renji before heading back to Dekomori's house.

* * *

"Okay! So all of my presents to you and all of Rikka's have been opened. it's your turn now Fake Su... er, Mori Summer."

"Don't call me that Deko. It's Nibutani now. Nibutani got it."

"Of course, Mori Summer! Anything you ask."

"Uhh, whatever. Take yours first, I guess." Nibutani dropped a package in Christmasy wrapping paper into Dekomori's lap. She tore it apart, excitedly, and revealed a knitted scarf, with faces of animals in the work.

"Hey Nibutani, you can knit?" Yuuta asked.

"Just a bit. I wore my own scarfs for a while and they are really warm, so I thought it might be a good gift idea."

"This is wonderful, Mori Summer! I'll treasure it forever!" Dekmori reached her arms around NIbutani in an attempt to embrace her.

"Okay, I get it! It's just a scarf. No need to get so emotional about it."

"Wow, I wonder what she might have said if she still thought yo uwere a fake?" said Yuuta.

"Probably something like 'Oh, a gift from the Fake Summer? No doubt attempting to bewitch me' or something like that."

"I would never say something so horrid about the Fa... Mori Summer."

"How easily you forget. Okay, you're next Rikka." Nibutani handed over a small package to Rikka, who opened it curiously. She pulled out an eyepatch, green and red, except the eyepiece was a Christmas tree. Felt and complete with a star at the top.

"Ooo." Rikka remarked.

"I was having trouble thinking of what you would want. I thought of your eyepatch, then I thought I might be able to use my skills I used for Dekomori's gift in your gift too."

"Wicked Twinkle - Festive Strike!" Rikka shouted as she pointed across the room. Off in her own little world, Nibutani moved on.

"Here's your gift, Yuuta." Yuuta unwrapped another package. This one had some unusual mittens inside.

"Nibutani, there's... Three mittens. And one of them is misshapen."

"Have you never heard of two-person gloves before? You both wear the middle one so you can hold hands even when it's cold outside."

"You can hold hands anyway, just with gloves on."

Sure, but this way the skin will be touching."

"Ooh, I see. Thank you, Nibutani."

"You're welcome. Now on to your Christmas gifts, Yuuta."

"Oh right, hang on..." Yuuta reached behind him and pulled a gift from a bag behind him.

"Here's yours Nibutani." Yuuta presented her with a small box. Unwrapping it, Nibutani revealed a small jewelry box. Opening it, Nibutani found a pair of earrings.

"Do... Do you like them?"

"They're great! I love them, thank you Yuuta."

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure what to get you, so I tried comparing the earrings I've seen you wearing with some of the ones online. Plus I had some help picking from these two."

"Hmm, I can't imagine these two being much help when picking out jewelry."

"They weren't really. They were insisting I buy the weird ones with runes and glyphs in them."

"Hmm, weird."

"Ok, Dekomori, this one is yours." Yuuta handed over another present to Dekomori, who promptly opened it. Inside was a book which appeared to be an encyclopedic book of gemstones.

"This is the book I read from when I was a chuuni back in middle school. This one's a brand new copy, though, of course. I think I've lost mine."

"This is excellent, Dark Flame Master. Reading this will surely increase my intelligence skill by a significant factor."

"Okay, last but not least, Rikka." Yuuta gingerly handed the final present over to Rikka. She opened it, revealing a small heart-shaped locket inside a jewelry box.

"Yuuta, it's lovely. I love it!" Rikka swung her arms around Yuuta and Yuuta reciprocated. The two remained in each others embrace for a few moments before one of the others coughed.

"*Ahem*" Dekomori cleared her throat. The two separated quickly, shyly looking away from each other.

"Goodness, you two are the same as you were last Christmas. You wouldn't even kiss on that romantic cruise."

"Maybe not, but someone else did get their first kiss that night."

"Wa, what are you talking about! That didn't count!" Nibutani quickly interjected.

"Indeed! Even if with the Real Mori Summer, such a union cannot be made real!" Dekomori agreed.

"Well, I think that's all of the gifts we brought. Is there time for games still, Dekomori?"

"Alas, no. My parents will be home soon wanting to use the house for the rest of the holiday, up to Christmas. The time we had reserved for games we spent at the wizards house."

"Oh well, we can always meet up some other place. Maybe when Kumin's available also."

"I guess we will head home now then, seeing as it's nearly nine."

Dekmomori followed the three of them to just beyond the hedges out the front of the house, where they all parted, Nibutani and Yuuta and Rikka going in their seperate directions.

As they walked, Yuuta suddenly remembered what they were walking home to.

"Yuuta, did you know what we're going to do yet?"

"My dad will have gone out to see some other friends as well as some business. He won't be back until we're all asleep."

"Don't worry about it. We can decide what to do later okay?" Yuuta nodded, and the two walked hand in hand back home through the snow.


	6. The Monk and the Devil Girl

In the two weeks following Christmas, Yuuta and Rikka found themselves silently skulking around the house to avoid a confrontation with Yuuta's father. When Yuuta left his room and saw his dad exiting the bathroom, he would scurry back inside and slam the door behind him. When Rikka was making her way home and saw Kanzo leaving the building, she would wait around the corner until he had driven away. On more than one occasion, one party had sat down at the dining table, unknowingly, while the other party was already there, leading to some very tense, awkward breakfasts until either found an excuse to get up and leave. As happy as Yuuta was to see his father again originally, by January, he was practically begging his father to leave. To himself of course.

The situation had not improved by the time Yuuta and Rikka were back at school, although it did give them greater cause for being out of the house most of the day. The club room was not a safe haven. The first day back, everyone was gathered in the clubroom, as agreed, to read Rikka's fan reviews. Even Kumin had made time away from her third-year studies to come by. Even though Isshiki had said he'd drop by, despite anyone asking him, he had failed to arrive.

"Hi, hi. Happy new year and all that." Nibutani said as she stepped through the sliding doorway, sounding slightly drained. She flopped down in front of the room's central table.

"What's got you so beat up, Nibutani?" Yuuta asked with traces of worry.

"The President of the Drama and Acting Club gave me an earful when I told him I had somewhere else to be. Honestly... It used to be fun, but now the prez is like a dictator, making sure every production goes perfectly, sucking all the fun out of everything at the same time."

"This President sounds like a shape-changer, Mori Summer, impersonating your Club President. Do you want me to seal him away in the Entropic Vortex for all time with my Tyrant's Eye?"

"No no, he's not a shape-changer, Rikka. He's just trying to impress the teachers."

"Are you sure you still don't want me to banish him? It would be a simple matter of..."

"No no no. It's fine Rikka. I'll just find a new club."

"Wow, that's another on you've tried and left, Nibutani. How many it that so far."

"Hmm, let's see. There was the cheerleaders, the book club, the fencing club, the Kendo club, the judo club, the film club, and the drama and acting club."

"You forgot this one," Yuuta interjected.

"This club isn't really a club. It's more of a place where we just hang out."

"It's still technically a club in the eyes of the school. And it's not like we don't have club activities and stuff. Like the time we all went to Rikka's house. Or every Christmas as Dekomori's."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I still need to find a club, though, or the teachers will be on my back. Anyway, forget about that. We're here for Rikka, not me. Rikka, what have some of the fans been saying?" The group all turned to Rikka, who had her laptop at the ready.

"Let's see... There's a tweet to the World Line Twitter the company set up for me. It says 'This book was great! I especially love the Tyrant's Eye, she sounds so cute'." Rikka tried to conceal a smile poorly as she read.

"But master! The character is based on you. So it is no doubt that the mortals would think her cute." Dekomori offered her stance.

"She's right you know." Nibutani agreed.

"Yeah, Rikka is cute," Yuuta said, seemingly louder than he had intended. Everyone looked his way and sniggered, except Rikka who just blushed, before turning back to the monitor.

"This next one says, 'Everyone in my class called me weird for reading this until I passed it round. The next day in class everyone has a copy. Thanks, Rikka!'."

"Wow, this guy got his whole class to read it. I wonder if anybody in our class has read it." Yuuta thought aloud.

"I'd never even thought about that. Does anybody in our class even know about it, apart from us?" Nibutani replied.

"Miss Tsumoko said she'd make an announcement if I didn't mind," Rikka said under her breath as she scanned the screen.

"Are you going to let her?" Asked Nibutani.

"I'm not sure yet. Word might just get around on its own anyway, so there may be no need."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Here's another one. It says 'OMG I NEED to read a story dedicated to Mori Summer. She sounds so cool!'" Everyone smiles cheekily at this paraphrase. Nibutani's somewhat startled response just made everyone laugh even more.

"I still don't know how I feel about you including that stuff in your novel Rikka. I know I said it was fine, it just feels a bit weird. It feels like they're talking about me." Nibutani shuffled uncomfortably at these words. Kumin spoke for the first time and completely deadpan like she didn't know what she was asking Nibutani to do.

"Mori Summer should write a book of her World Line just like Rikka."

"Wah... I can't do that. I'm still trying to shake free of that old life. Publishing it to the world would mean I'd be Mori Summer forever."

"Bu b bu but the world needs Mori Summers guidance and love Mori Summer! If you will not take up your old works then she will eventually fade into the ether." Nibutani ignored Dekomori like she'd been doing all week. Not even acknowledging Dekomori had said anything, Nibutani asked Rikka to read the next thing she saw.

"'I liked Yukio and Mori Summer and loved Ruri, but the story made no...'" Rikka paused her breath as she skimmed the next few word silently. Her heart visibly sank. Rikka bent her spine, turning off her previous professional composure and looked down at the black keys of the laptop. Yuuta tentatively, but with conviction, reached out and touched Rikka's hand. Rikka's glow returned, and several seconds of silence hanging, she continued the sentence.

"'...the story made no sense. Anyone who knew what the hell was going on please write back so I can figure out what on earth I just read.'" Rikka sat back up straight but failed to keep her head from hanging, before Yuuta's outstretched hand wrapped around Rikka's and squeezed energy back into her. Around the room, Nibutani and Dekomori faced Rikka's laptop screen with clouds of empathetic sadness and frustration hanging on their expressions. Kumin was smiling warmly, glowing as if all was right in the world, as she looked down at Yuuta and Rikka's paired hands.

"There's been a few like this. Not many, but they all say more or less the same thing. The characters kind of overrun the story apparently." Yuuta solemnly said to the floor. It took a while before anyone else would grasp for where Yuuta left the conversation.

"Well, who cares what they think?" Nibutani stood up. Hands on hips. Scowl on face. She faced the group with the spirit of a leader.

"How many did you say you sold over Christmas, Rikka? It was six thousand and something on Boxing Day, right?" Yuuta stepped in.

"Six thousand, eight hundred and eight. It's gone up since then now. Nine thousand and something." Yuuta offered as if backing up Nibutani's statement.

"Well, there you go Rikka. Not many authors do this well on their first go, so that shows you did something right." Nibutani offered out a hand for Nibutani to grasp. Rikka obliged and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Rikka felt invigorated.

"Thank you, Nibutani. I feel much better now." Rikka faced Nibutani and when she offered these words Nibutani smiled.

"Why don't we leave it at that for today? We know what your fans think, they all love it!" The club unanimously moved towards the door for all to go home.

The next day, Kumin didn't come to the clubroom. Beyond just studies, she had told everybody that she had prior commitments she had to arrange before she could come back regularly. Nibutani and Dekomori were not in the club room either when Yuuta and Rikka got there, so they went straight home that day. The next day, Nibutani and Dekomori were already there. Shutting the sliding door behind him, Yuuta observed an exasperated Nibutani sat opposite Dekomori, absentmindedly doodling in a journal whilst dreamily gazing out the window.

"Hey, what's up with her, Nibutani?" Yuuta asked only half interested.

"My servant has been possessed!" Rikka proclaimed, running to Dekomori and getting on her knees beside her, then shaking her. "Don't worry Mjolnir, the Dark Flame Master and I will perform an exorcism immediately and eradicate whatever otherworldly being is inhabiting your earthly vessel."

"It's not a ghost in Dekomori's head, Rikka. It's a boy. If this were any kind of magic, it would be a love spell." Nibutani said brazenly.

"L, love spell?" Rikka stammered. "Tell us more, great Mori Summer. This is clearly your field of expertise."

"It's Romeo from the drama club, the guy I mentioned over Christmas. Well, his real name is Kousei. I don't know what it is about him but all the first year girls seem to fall in line to talk to him after he's got up on stage, including Dekomori. He held Deko's hand once as part of the script for a play, and now he's all she'll talk to me about." Nibutani looked to one side and down at where Dekomori was writing. Yuuta and Rikka did the same, only to find it was filled with the words 'Sanae Shikada' in hearts all over the pages.

"Sanae Shikada?" Yuuta asked himself aloud.

"Shikada's his last name. Kousei Shikada. The guy the first years can't get enough of. Honestly... I keep offering to help her get Kousei to go out with her, but she refuses."

"Refuses? Why?" Yuuta asked, puzzled.

"'Wuh. What are you talking about? There's no way I would be interested in a lowly human like him!'" Nibutani said, in almost a perfect mimicry of Dekomori, complete with folded arms and averted expression. Dekomori still seemed complexly oblivious to the conversation going on around her.

"Sounds like her. So, what should we do?" Yuuta asked.

"What do you mean? Why should we do anything?"

"Well, you're like the Queen of Meddling, you must want to try and get this guy with her."

"Hmmph. 'Queen of Meddling?' Since when have I done anything like that?" Nibutani said, feigning offense.

"You spent an entire afternoon getting me to do all that dumb stuff with Yuuta the day I fell off the roof." Rikka interjected. Yuuta looked slightly confused for a moment when Rikka said this, before realization slowly crept over him.

"That was a long time ago, when we were all kids. I'm much older and more mature now." Nibutani said proudly, hands on hips.

"What about all that stuff with Shichimiya?" Yuuta raised his hand as he answered like he was answering a teacher's question.

"Enough, okay! I get it. I'm a meddler. But that doesn't mean I'm going to meddle now. Besides, it seems like she doesn't want any meddling." At that moment the door to the clubroom slid open, with a handsome first year standing in the doorway. He smiled like a film star and his fair, brown hair was styled like a rock star, in a way that looked like it would be time consuming to maintain.

"Yo, is Sanae here?" The first year said in a way that sounded like he was proclaiming his presence. Yuuta and Rikka looked slyly over at Nibutani. She smiled mischievously.

"K, k k, ko... Kousei?! Dekomori finally left her dream world the second she heard Kousei's voice. When Kousei noticed her, he walked confidently over to her, and bent down next to her on one knee.

"Sanae, I won't say who but one of the girls in Drama Club told me you have a crush on me. Is this true?" Dekomori was visibly stunned. She could feel her face burn red from being put on the spot like this. The rest of the group simply looked on with curiosity.

"Wu... What are you talking about?! There's no way I would be interested in..." Dekomori's actions didn't match her words, since she began covering her face with her hands. The rest of the group became excited when Kousei grabbed her hands and gently pulled them from her face and into his own.

"Please, Sanae. Hear me out. I love your energy, and the way you move and act on stage is phenomenal. I know you only ever participated once, but it really meant something to me to get to hang out with you. So please Sanae... Won't you go out with me?" Dekomori was stunned. She looked down into her lap and remained completely silent and still. Yuuta, Rikka and Nibutani were filled with suspense, as was Kousei, although his was more apprehensive. They had to wait for a few seconds before Dekomori said anything at all.

"...Okay." Dekomori let just one word escape her lips, quietly still avoiding eye contact.

"Great! We can hang out on the weekend. Nibutani's got my number. See you soon Sanae." Kousei got up and left as quickly as he came, and mouthed a thank you to Nibutani just before he shut the door behind him. He left Dekomori sat grinning to herself and playing with her hair.

* * *

Nothing much else happened that day in the club room. Dekomori was too distracted to play any games with Rikka. Yuuta and Nibutani compared notes for schoolwork until everyone was ready to leave for the day. Whilst walking around the corner towards the schools entrance to collect their shoes, they saw the back of a student's head wearing a buzz cut. It was Isshiki. Just outside the front doors. He was talking to someone, rather seriously. It wasn't until Yuuta and Rikka had taken a few more steps towards the entrance when they saw Kumin facing him with a warm smile, like she was listening attentively. Neither Yuuta nor Rikka could hear anything that was being said. Upon moving closer it looked like Isshiki was professing his feelings again. Kumin only stood there and silently listened to every detail.

"So that's pretty much it, Kumin. It seemed like I'd never get through to you sometimes. So I just decided to tell you flat, ya know? Have everything on the table. I like you, Kumin. Maybe even love you. I kind of thought we had some special moment when we were by the beach that one break when we all went to Rikka's. If we did… Hey even if we didn't… Will you give me a chance?" Isshiki built up his final words inside him for his grand finale.

"Will you go out with me, Kumin?!" Isshiki shouted. His voice echoed so far some birds in nearby trees scattered, and he shut out the sound of the wind for just a moment.

"Isshiki, was it?" Isshiki perked up and paid attention himself. "Thanks for everything. Summer break at Rikka's was really fun. With Yuuta there, and Nibutani, and you. You all made those days special for me. And thanks for the gifts, even though you broke most of them. And thank you for feeling this way, Isshiki. I'll remember what you've said forever." Isshiki could feel his rejection coming from a mile away. It was about to fall down on him like a landslide.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to focus on studying right now. I need to work really hard to get into my university of choice, which is why I haven't had as much time for they guys in the club room either. And I can tell that you are a really nice guy, Isshiki. But I don't think we would be good for each other. You deserve someone who understands you, and that's not me." Isshiki felt her words like a thousand arrows cascading into him from a mountaintop. He could feel the tears welling up inside him, ready to gush out just beyond his eyes. But he was determined to look like a man.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Kumin." Isshiki bowed almost down to the ground and Kumin walked back inside. It was only then that she noticed Yuuta and Rikka.

"Hey guys, sorry I couldn't come to club today. I said I had something to do today. It's getting late now too, so I'm going to go home and nap for a bit before I study." Kumin prattled on like she was trying to avoid the situation. Yuuta abruptly spoke at the end of Kumin's speech.

"Listen, Kumin. Thank you for listening to Isshiki." Yuuta said seriously. Kumin only nodded before disappearing back into the school. Yuuta and Rikka quickly put their shoes on before meeting Isshiki outside. He had been stood there for a good minute, arms drooped down in front of him, nearly sobbing.

"Hey, Isshiki, you okay?" Yuuta was not normally interested in when Isshiki got rejected by Kumin, but this time it clearly hit him hard. Isshiki didn't even acknowledge Yuuta had said anything. He turned around to face the school gates and just walked away. Then running. But he didn't see the person coming from around the corner.

"Ni ha ha ha ha! It's been so long since I've fought Hero. I hope he hasn't become weaker since we parted." Shichimiya did not see Isshiki either until she turned around and saw him run straight into her. Yuuta and Rikka from the school steps saw Isshiki land on his backside as he tried to slow himself, with Shichimiya standing there dumbfounded.

"Ahh…" Isshiki said, half nursing his back from the fall and half trying to find an apology. "Sorry miss. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Ha ha. Its fine, I guess. Unless… You're with the angels, who sent you here to destroy me!"

"Angels? What angels? Oh, are you one of Yuuta's crazy friends or something?"

"Yuuta? Do you know Hero, the Dark Flame Master?"

"Yeah, sure. He's standing over…" Isshiki turned and pointed to where Yuuta had been standing, only to find both he and Rikka were gone.

"…There. Or at least he was." Isshiki finished with some small amount of confusion.

"Here let me help you up. It's the least I can do, for sparing my life anyway."

"Heh heh. Thanks miss." Isshiki grabbed Shichimiya's outstretched hand. Isshiki started to sweat nervously as he grabbed it. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, face to face with her.

"Hey, so I guess I should start calling you something other than miss. I'm Makoto Isshiki."

"Nice to meet you, Makoto Isshiki the human. I am Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII, vanquisher of angels and one of the last magical devil girls." Shichimiya posed and winked. Isshiki stared blankly like he'd seen the whole routine before and wanted her to get to the end.

"Or, you can just call me Satone. Satone Shichimiya. At your service, Makoto Isshiki." Shichimiya gave a slight bow. "Say, your hair is kind of… Unique." Shichimiya pointed.

"Oh, this? Yeah, I shaved it all off a while back. It's a long story."

"I just noticed, you look kind of sad. Are you okay? Did something happen? Is that why you were running?"

"That's a long story too."

"You weren't just defeated in battle by an archangel were you? Tricksy bunch they are…"

"Heh heh, no, it's nothing like that."

"Well then what is it?" Shichimiya tilted her head slightly, inquisitively, when Isshiki rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I… Don't think I want to talk about it."

"Why not? I only want to help. Helping people and saving lives. It's what I do." Isshiki, tensed up before, started to relax around her. Watching from afar just barley in earshot were Yuuta and Rikka, just behind one of the bushes leading up to the school.

"Wuh, what were you doing, Yuuta?! The monk is nothing compared to the magical devil girl. He may well have angered her by bumping into her like that. He won't stand a chance."

"Shhh. Keep it down. And stay hidden too. Besides, Shichimiya isn't like that."

"Why do we need to conceal ourselves?"

"I want to know what happens."

"Why?"

"Because, if Isshiki becomes interested in a new girl then he might get over Kumin easier. And if we're there we'd only be a third wheel."

"Wow, Dark Flame Master. Skulking behind bushes and talking of love and crushes in this way made me think for a second that you were Nibutani."

"This is completely different. I'm trying to set them off to a good start by not interfering. If Nibutani were here, she'd be all over them like sweet and sour sauce on breaded chicken strips."

"Sweet and sour sauce? Yuuta, those things don't always go together like that."

"You know what I mean! It was the best I could come up with on three seconds notice."

"I think a better comparison would have been the shrouded embers of disgrace that cling to the soulless skeletons in the circle of hell that houses the damned who disgraced their family and country in life."

"Fine, we'll go with that. Now just try to be quiet and listen, okay?" Shichimiya had just successfully convinced Isshiki to pour his heart out when her phone rang with an obnoxious pop song.

"Ooh, that's my mom. I'm sorry, Makoto, but this is really important. I hope I see you around!" Shichimiya ran off out of sight. Isshiki had to work up the courage to say goodbye back.

"See you around!" After Shichimiya had disappeared over the horizon, Isshiki stood in place for a moment and sighed to himself. Yuuta waited a few seconds before emerging from behind the bush with Rikka.

"Hey Isshiki. I thought you'd left already. Sorry, Rikka had to go get her bag. Did I see you with Shichimiya just now?"

"Oh, hey Yuuta. Yeah I think she was looking for you, but it looks like she had something important to take care of."

"Say, Isshiki. You seemed to get pretty flustered around Shichimiya. Any reason why?"

"Yeah, man. She's a cutie. She'd be at least third or second in our class. Maybe even first. I'll have to take a look at my list again…"

"You don't still have that list, do you? Remember how much trouble it got you in?"

"My list is my blood, sweat and tears. By blood is my passion and my passion is my soul! There's no way I'd give it up!"

"It's no wonder Kumin didn't show any interest when you have a hobby like that." Yuuta almost shuddered.

"Hey, you have no place to talk when you landed yourself number four." Isshiki pointed finger guns at Rikka and winked.

"Isshiki, please break that disgusting habit of yours. Rating all the girls you meet like that will make everyone hate you." Rikka said rather blankly. Isshiki's guns wilted and his expression shattered.

"Wow, I didn't know Rikka could be so mean." Isshiki said, rubbing the back of his head, rubbing an imaginary wound.

"Hey, if you wanted to have a shot with Shichimiya… I have her number…" Not a seconds after Yuuta finished the final word, Isshiki had Yuuta by both his shoulders.

"Really?! You'd do that for me Yuuta?!" Shaking Yuuta, almost violently, the desperation was clear in his voice and face.

"Get off me will you!" Yuuta had to push Isshiki away to get him to stop.

"I didn't know Yuuta could be so mean…" Yuuta took out his phone and scrolled through menus. Isshiki smiled and did the same, until Yuuta had started reading out numbers.

"Great, thanks Yuuta! I'm gonna call her right away." Yuuta reached out and put his hand over Isshiki's phone.

"Don't do it just yet. She's busy right now, remember?" Isshiki deflated and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"I guess you're right. It would be creepy if I called her now."

"And make sure you explain yourself when you call her too. Don't make her think you're some crazy stalker."

"I won't."

"And don't say anything weird like she's number one on your cute girls list."

"I won't! You have so little faith in me Yuuta." Isshiki folded his arms in protest.

"I'm starting to regret giving you her number already…" Yuuta said with genuine worry.

* * *

A couple of days passed without much event. In the club room, Dekomori had been agonising over every little detail regarding her upcoming date with Kousei. Yuuta and Rikka hadn't brought up the topic of Isshiki meeting Shichimiya, nor had they brought it up between themselves. It wasn't until two days later, in the club room one afternoon after school that Yuuta would hear about it again.

The door to the club room slid open and hit the stopper with a thud, drawing everyone's attention to the entrance. Isshiki stood there gasping for breath, like he'd bolted down the corridor and up the stairs at full speed.

"Yuuta!" Isshiki shouted, proffering the screen of his phone in front of himself in a victory stance. "I got a date with Shichimiya."

"What, really? I thought it over after I went home and I expected you to get shot down."

"Hey that's mean Yuuta."

"So how did your call go? What did you say to her?"

"I did it like you told me. All normal. I didn't even mention my cute girls list."

"And you never should." Nibutani and Rikka said in unison."

"I half expected that to be your opening line. I'm surprised I even got through to you."

"Well, it wasn't just you. I told my sister I was doing it. She took my phone and told me she wouldn't give it back unless I promised not to say anything weird."

"It's cool that you have an older sibling looking out for you like that."

"Older? Nah, she's thirteen." The club members who were paying attention sniggered slightly.

"Hey! She's not just a little kid, alright? She's the most advanced member of the local Karate dojo." The group's sniggers were now less quietened.

"Where is this date anyway? You taking her somewhere nice?" Yuuta asked, curiously.

"Better than nice, dude. I'm taking her to that new restaurant that just opened up."

"Wait, what? Are you serious? That fancy restaurant for a first date, Isshiki? That pace is gonna be expensive. And it's for posh, snobbish rich people for when they go on dates. Two kids in there will be completely out of place. I'm surprised she even agreed to go somewhere like that."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. My older brother works there, so I know what it will be like."

"Nibutani, are you hearing this?" Yuuta turned to face Nibutani, but she had gone back to talking to Dekomori.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I can only meddle in one person's love life at a time, Yuuta."

"Well, can you at least tell Isshiki what you think of him taking Shichimiya to that fancy restaurant?"

"Oh. It's ridiculous. There, better?"

"Come on, guys. Have some faith in me, alright?"

"Well, I guess you did manage to get a date with her in the first place."

"Yeah, that's it Yuuta!"

"Just don't screw it up, alright?"

"Jeez. I won't mention the list or anything, okay? I'll just bring it with me in case I need it."

* * *

Yuuta couldn't let Isshiki's date with Shichimiya just happen whilst he did nothing. He didn't want to alienate Shichimiya by getting some random guy tied to her. He thought better of going over to Shichimiya's, even though she still lived just upstairs. He decided to scout out the place the date would be at. He went there alone in the afternoon on Saturday, just a few hours before the date. He felt out of place in there just walking through the front door. The seats were black leather, the walls were adorned with paintings that looked like they'd come from an auction room, the tables all had candles in braziers. Yuuta walked timidly up to a lectern with a man in a full three piece tuxedo standing behind it.

"How may I help you, sir?" The man behind the lectern said.

"Er, hi. Is there a guy called Isshiki working here?" Then behind the lectern beaconed for one of the waitresses, and said something quietly to her. She disappeared and the man just stood there like he'd done his job, hands folder together. Yuuta stood there feeling awkward for a minute, before he saw a man who looked like Isshiki come walking over in full chef's attire. Only he had hair and was about a foot taller.

"I'm Kouhei Isshiki. What do you want?" The chef said bluntly like he'd just been interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, Isshiki sir. Are you Makoto Isshiki's older brother?" Kouhei dropped his serious disposition when he realised the conversation was going to be more personal than formal.

"Yeah, that's me. Is this about him coming here tonight with that girl? Satone?"

"Yeah, that's it. Actually, I'm the one who gave Isshiki her number in the first place, and I'm a bit worried about alienating her if I set her up with a guy and it didn't go well." Yuuta rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hmm, I see your concern. Listen: I will be in the kitchen all evening and I won't have time to check up on them. I'd appreciate it if you came by and kept an eye on them. I'm not sure I trust Makoto not to screw it up. Not after he showed me that list." Kouhei put his head in one hand for a moment like he was exasperated.

"Really? That would be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can get you a table. I don't think it will be busy today. Just make sure you bring someone. You'll look pathetic if you come her on your own."

"Great. Don't worry, sir. I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

Later that day, when the sun had descended just beyond the horizon and left behind an orange glow, whilst the town started to fill with nightlife, Yuuta and Rikka from their bark bench just opposite the restaurant saw Isshiki arrive in a grey suit. Fifteen minutes early at that. Yuuta half expected him to be late.

"Remind me why we're doing this Yuuta." Rikka asked, taking a small dig at the situation Yuuta had created.

"We're making sure it goes okay for Isshiki so Shichimiya doesn't hate me for setting her up with a weirdo."

"Weirdo? Isn't that a little harsh? I prefer to think of his as a humble jester or an outspoken minstrel."

"Well whatever he is, we're here now. And we've got an easy reservation and the nicest place in town and all we have to do is watch their date. We may as well use the opportunity."

"Did you bring money?"

"Yeah, my dad gave me some." Rikka paused for a moment before saying anything else.

"You asked him for money?"

"No no. He saw me in my suit and asked me what I was doing. I told him and he gave me some money."

"Did you thank him?"

"Huh? Yeah, I thanked him, obviously. Why?"

"Good, good." Yuuta shook his head at Rikka's response. It was a few minutes on Isshiki anxiously pacing back and forth before they saw Shichimiya coming from the other side of town. She had a long, formal dress on. Light blue. Didn't seem to suit her perfectly, like she'd borrowed it from someone just for today. It caught Isshiki's attention though when he saw her walking up the street.

"Hello again, Makoto." Shichimiya said, holding back a nervous stutter.

"H, hey Satone. Wow, you look amazing." Shichimiya did a small curtsey in response.

"Thank you, my good man." She replied playfully. "You don't look half bad yourself." Shichimiya sounded like she was trying to defuse the nervous atmosphere.

"W, well then. Shall we go inside then?" Isshiki offered a shoulder to grab like he'd seen it in a movie.

"Mmm." Shichimiya grabbed his arm timidly. Then they led each other inside. Yuuta and Rikka waited for a few seconds before following them in.

"Ah, the young man from earlier." Announced the man behind the lectern. "Mr Togashi, was it? Your table is this way, sir." He gestured towards the seating area away from the main entrance and for the two of them to follow him. He directed them to a table right next to Isshiki and Shichimiya. There was some distance between their tables. About five meters. The two of them did their best to look the other way and conceal their faces as they sat down. They were both handed a menu each while Isshiki and Shichimiya were already reading theirs. It looked like they had both buried themselves in the text to avoid the situation due to nerves. Yuuta sighed a little bit to himself, contemplating the evening he had ahead of him. Looking around the room, Yuuta caught a glimpse of a man looking through the windowed door to the kitchen. Kouhei was looking in their direction. He and Yuuta shared a wink before he retreated back into the kitchen in a hurry.

It was difficult to hear Isshiki and Shichimiya's conversation, but not too difficult. Like Kouhei had said, it wasn't all that busy today. Not many tables were filled, so there was no background noise with people chatting.

"Er, hey Makoto. It's really expensive in here. Are you sure it was okay to bring me here?" Shichimiya looked slightly guilty as she skimmed the menu.

"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of money left over from my temp job over Christmas break, so have anything you want." Isshiki said confidently, like this was the first and only thing he was going to do right all evening. Anyone paying close attention like Yuuta and Rikka were would notice Isshiki nearly tripping up over every other word, as well as his hands tremoring slightly on his lap out of view.

"Mmm… Okay." Shichimiya replied, only slightly less uncomfortable than before. Shichimiya finally put her menu down after scanning it thoroughly and placed her hands together and played with a hairpin. They both sat for about half a minute awkwardly shuffling in their seats. Nervous for different reasons. Isshiki looked only back and forth between his own hands underneath the table and at Shichimiya, and only when she wasn't looking. She'd catch his eye, only for him to retreat back to his hands. Shichimiya looked around the room. Seeing older couples talk about themselves confidently, waiters fully dressed up carrying trays of exquisite foods, she could help but feel out of place. Determined to make an effort, Isshiki brought up the courage to say something. Anything. It didn't matter what.

"So… How do you know Yuuta?" Isshiki stammered out. Less interested in the response and more in hearing her say anything at all.

"Hero? We were friends in our youth. Back in middle school, we'd fight angels and cultists and dragons and all sorts of stuff together. We were unstoppable."

"So you played games in middle school, huh?"

"Yeah. We were inseparable. We were bound together by the Law of Linkage."

"Law of Linkage? What's that?"

"It means that no matter how far you are from each other, you're still together. Unless you say goodbye."

"So like a friends forever no matter what kind of thing, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Although we are no longer bound by that linkage."

"How come?"

"It's a long story." Shichimiya stared at her own reflection solemnly in the glass of water which was already on the table.

"Well, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Well… The truth is…" The two of them were interrupted but a waiter standing there with folder hands.

"*Ahem*" The waiter cleared his throat. Yuuta and Rikka of course knew he'd been standing there for a while.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Uh yeah. We'll start off with the specials platter." Isshiki handed over his menu and Shichimiya copied.

"Will sir or miss be having anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Whatever you recommend." The waiter went to write down whatever Isshiki said, but then just sighed to himself at this uncoordinated response and walked away.

"Oh, er sorry. Did you want to pick something?" Isshiki realised he'd forgot people normally order of themselves.

"Aha. No, don't worry about it. The foods not what's important here."

"Hahah, yeah. I just wanted to get rid of him so we could go back to talking."

"Yeah that's cool. He was kind of snobbish anyway." Isshiki and Shichimiya shared a chuckle before going back to silence.

"He seems to be doing fine so far." Yuuta said quietly across to Rikka.

"It looks more like Sophia is getting bored."

"True, but at least Isshiki hasn't mentioned his cute girls list. Or anything about Kumin."

"The list thing should definitely remain a secret hidden away forever in the Hallowed Halls of Forbidden Knowledge, but I'm not so sure about Kumin."

"Really? You'd have Isshiki gush his feelings out all over the table? Isn't that a bit much for a first date?"

"It would get them talking about each other's feelings. He could talk about Kumin, and Sophia might talk about you. It's something they have in common." Yuuta shuffled uncomfortably at Rikka's last remark, but Rikka herself was frank about it, as if the past was just the past.

"Since when did you become the first date expert anyway?"

"Since I spent the whole day yesterday listening to Mori Summer talk Dekomori thought exactly what to do on her first date with the Minstrel."

"Ah. I see… I guess we're both meddling experts now then." The same waiter clearing his throat interrupted Yuuta and Rikka's conversation.

"So… What do you do for fun?" Shichimiya asked Isshiki.

"Me? Oh I don't get up to much. I play the guitar sometimes…"

"You play the guitar? Really?" Shichimiya asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, yeah. Just a bit. I only know a few songs though." Isshiki tried to humble himself, knowing full well he wasn't all that skilled.

"What made you start playing?"

"Oh er… Ha, it was to… Make girls like me I guess. Haha." Yuuta placed his face in his hands when he heard this. Rikka just looked on pitifully.

"Oh, that's just like me then. Sort of."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"I started learning the piano because I thought it would make this guy like me." Isshiki was pleasantly surprised, and felt honoured to get to learn something about her. Yuuta pondered what Shichimiya had just said for a moment. She had started practicing the piano whilst they were in middle school together. Was it to get his attention, he wondered. Maybe that's why he was invited to so many of her recitals.

"Who was the guy?" Isshiki asked, cluelessly. It might have been obvious to anyone else who she was talking about.

"Oh, it was nobody." Shichimiya deflected the question.

Yuuta and Rikka's, as well as Isshiki and Shichimiya's food arrived at roughly the same time. Since Isshiki and Shichimiya didn't speak much whilst eating, just the odd short exchange about their favourite songs and artists. Isshiki was into rock and some metal whereas Shichimiya admitted she loved classical music. But they both loved anime music and shared some of their favourite songs over the table from their phones, even playing a few out loud with the volume turned down. It was only after they'd finished eating that Isshiki realised they'd eaten a started designed for four people and that they were now both stuffed.

"Wow, I didn't realize I'd ordered so much food, I'm sorry."

"Ha ha. Don't worry. I thought that was the main course too."

"Well we can't just leave after ordering just that. Shall we order some sundaes or something?"

"Yeah sure. You'll have to be the one to call that snobby waiter over though." They both shared another chuckle and Yuuta realised that Isshiki had been doing better than he Yuuta thought he would just by holding the conversation.

"It's been going well, I think anyway." Yuuta said.

"Yeah, she doesn't look bored anymore. She actually looks like she's having a good time."

"And we didn't even have to get all over them like the flames of anguish on the Hellish Zombies or whatever it was you said the other day."

"Embers of disgrace, not flames of anguish. And they were skeletons, not zombies. It's a wonder you even managed to become a level 3 necromancer with such poor knowledge of the undead, Yuuta." Rikka sighed to herself with disappointment. Yuuta sighed after, just with exasperation. They carried on watching the date between mouthfuls of their own food.

"Hey, so you were about to tell me why you were running the other day, remember? You know, before I had to go." Isshiki's smile evaporated when he realised it was finally time to talk about something serious.

"Yeah, I remember…" Isshiki tried to avoid eye contact, thinking that maybe the situation would go away if he pretended it wasn't there.

"Will you tell me now?"

"I… Got rejected." Isshiki had to brace himself immediately after his words, fearing the response he may get.

"Really?" Shichimiya asked with some concern.

"Yeah." Isshiki avoided giving any further information without being pressed.

"Did she say why?"

"She… Just said we weren't compatible. That's pretty much it."

"Oh. Well it's her loss I guess."

"You're just saying that."

"No, no I'm not. Who'd skip out on the chance to go out with a guitar playing monk?" Shichimiya smiled to herself. Isshiki could feel her smile tugging at his heart in a way that Kumin never did. In fact, it was in this moment that he realised that he was never in love with Kumin. He was just infatuated with her because she was the only girl who had ever shown him any interest at all, at a time when he was desperate for it.

"Wow. Thanks for that, Satone. I feel a lot better about it now."

"Hey, don't mention it." It'd been so long since Shichimiya had connected with someone like this that she'd forgotten what it was like to come down out of chuuni mode. She wasn't quite where Isshiki was yet, but she could feel something special with Isshiki blossoming.

"So will you tell me your long story now? You know, about Yuuta?" Shichimiya froze mid sip of a glass of what looked and tasted like cola. She put the glass down, sighed, and placed her hands together on the table.

"I was in love with Yuuta." This phrase drew in the full attention of Isshiki, Yuuta and Rikka.

"When I saw him again, I remembered those feelings I'd decided to forget a long time ago. I couldn't reconcile my life as the Magical Devil Girl with my feelings for him, so I forgot about him." Isshiki wasn't fully sure he understood, but nevertheless he listened intently.

"It was even harder to forget those feelings the second time. Yuuta was just as kind and caring as he was before. But I've accepted it now. I can live forever as the Magical Devil Girl without fear of those feelings ever resurfacing ever again!"

"How do you know?" Isshiki asked, not full sure what the question even was.

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know that those feelings won't resurface?" Isshiki was on the edge of his seat for the answer, as was Yuuta, as even he didn't fully understand how Shichimiya was able to move on.

"Because I said goodbye, that's how I know." Yuuta understood quicker than Isshiki did, since he got the whole chuuni mentality. Isshiki came to understand also. By breaking the eternal bond that Shichimiya believed the two of them to share, the Link, she was able to distance herself from him and become a lone horse, so to speak. Isshiki didn't fully get the logic behind this, but Yuuta did. It was just a way for Shichimiya to move on, almost like a way to grieve a loss. A lost love.

"So… Do you think we will have a link?" Isshiki asked, rubbing his hands and blushing slightly. Shichimiya stood up and walked around to Isshiki's side, and touched her nose with his.

"Wuh, what was that?" Isshiki said, flustered and his face burning even brighter.

"The start of a Link. Now we will always be together, even when apart. Unless we say goodbye." Shichimiya was closer now than she had been on Thursday when they met. Isshiki couldn't help but stare at every detail of her face.

"Wow, you really are number one."

"Heh heh. Thanks. Wait, what?"

"The cutest. Numero uno, you might say."

"I'm still not sure I follow."

"Here, I'll show you…" Isshiki began reaching into his jacket pocket and Yuuta panicked. This was the moment he was here for. To stop Shichimiya from thinking he was a weirdo.

"Isshiki, no! Don't do it!" Yuuta stood and reached out his hand. Isshiki and Shichimiya were both completely stunned. At a loss for words for a few seconds, Isshiki finally decided to draw the crowd of onlooker's attention onto him.

"Y… Yuuta?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Isshiki shouted a little louder than the restaurant staff liked, some of them got a little closer to get ready to put a handle on the situation.

"I'm keeping you from doing something stupid like I told you not to!" Yuuta shouted back.

"Stupid? Why did you give me her number if you were just going to babysit our entire date?!"

"You were doing fine, I just had to make sure you didn't pull out that list!"

"It's a compliment! And how was I supposed to explain myself without taking it out."

"It's not a compliment! Nibutani was number one and she just thought it was creepy."

"That was just Nibutani being Nibutani though! She thought… Oh." Isshiki felt a muscular hand on his shoulder grab on.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A deep, authoritative voice said.

* * *

After the four of them had paid, they were escorted out of the restaurant. Before Yuuta left though, Kouhei pulled him aside, having heard to commotion from the kitchen and realised that Yuuta was doing his job. Yuuta and Rikka ad shown up fully prepared to pay, but Kouhei covered the bill himself as a thank you, and even cleared the situation up with the manager, explaining what was going on, in case they ever wanted to come back. It was dark now, the orange glow on the horizon was long since replaced a pitch black sky. The moon cast down its glow on Isshiki and Shichimiya like a spotlight. The highlight of each other's evenings, they were sad to see it end.

"Hey, Makoto. Tonight was fun. I'd never been asked on a date before, so I was a bit unsure. But you made tonight feel… Right, you know?

"I had fun too, Satone. I'm almost glad Kumin rejected me now. Otherwise I might not have met you."

"And I'm glad Yuuta and I are no longer Linked, otherwise I might not have been open to someone new." The two of them stood there for a moment, glancing around, occasionally at each other and smiling, breathing frosty air at each other. Shichimiya decided she'd had enough of awkward silences around Isshiki, so she lent in and gave him a peck on this cheek. He was caught completely by surprise and it felt like is heart was about to jump out his mouth.

"See you round, Makoto."

"See ya, Satone. But not goodbye, right?" Shichimiya returned with a warm, genuine smile, before turning and walking down the street, with Isshiki's jacket draped over her shoulders.


End file.
